Una Época Diferente
by Katherine Mary
Summary: Bella Swan es una señorita bastante atrevida para el siglo XIX. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a Edward Cullen y el ponga de cabeza su mundo? Risas, Aventuras, Malentendidos y sobre todo mucho Amor.
1. Obligaciones Sociales

**Personajes pertenecientes a la Sra. Meyer y otros creados por mí.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

><p><span>Obligaciones sociales<span>

_Caminaba por el lugar que visitaba a menudo en mis sueños. Lo reconocí automáticamente, y con ese reconocimiento vino una punzada de irritación. A menudo me encontraba en este bosque frondoso, verde y húmedo. La luz se colaba entre medio de los grandes árboles que me rodeaban. Pero era una luz tímida como si el sol estuviese escondido tras gruesas nubes, de hecho podía asegurar que caía una fina lluvia, excepto por el hecho que yo no parecía mojarme. No era un escenario al que estaba acostumbrada. De hecho nunca había estado en un lugar vivía en una cuidad, ruidosa, poblada, sin bosques alrededor y con la promesa del sol casi todos los días del año. Me gustaba el sol, podía sentarme días enteros con un libro en mis manos y sólo el astro rey como compañía, fuese en el patio de mi casa, o en las avenidas rodeadas de antiguos árboles de Los Ángeles, espacios donde a menudo encontraba paz._

_Pero lo que me incomodaba del sueño, no era la ausencia del sol, de hecho me encontraba cómoda en este paisaje agreste. Había algo acerca de este lugar lluvioso que me hacía sentir extrañamente en casa. Pero yo buscaba algo, me movía frenética entre los matorrales, plantas, troncos y cualquier cosa que pudiera interponerse en mi búsqueda. Me movía de forma segura y diligente, otra prueba de que estaba soñando, pues mi torpeza jamás me permitiría permanecer por mucho tiempo en posición vertical en aquellos parajes. _

_De pronto la luz se hizo más clara, y el paisaje más empinado, como si yo estuviese llegando a la cima de algun cerro o una montaña. Ya sabía lo que venía ahora. Me empecé a desesperar porque no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Corrí con todas las fuerzas que mi débil cuerpo me permitía, pues si no lo encontraba pronto no sabría lo que podía pasar conmigo... _

- Isabella...-

_Corrí más rápido cuando mi mente conciente decidió hacer acto de presencia y noté que empezaba a despertarme. ¡No todavá!- pensé -No antes de que lo encuentre- _

- Isabella...despierta- _escuché de nuevo una voz familiar._

Abrí mis ojos aturdida. Me encontraba sobre mi cama, con las sábanas revueltas en mis piernas, un zumbido en mis oídos y mi corazón latiendo de manera desbocada. Me puse una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarlo de manera simbólica. Este sueño siempre me dejaba revolucionada.

-Estaba soñando con el bosque otra vez- dijo Molly.

La miré mientras mi mente regresaba a la realidad. Ella me miraba alzando una ceja como si me estuviese regañanado. Pero había tal cariño en su mirada que la crítica en su voz y en su gesto era absolutamente inválida. Me reí.

-Estuve hablando de nuevo ¿verdad?- pregunté.

Desde pequeña había hablado en sueños. Esta cualidad no me molestaba, salvo por el hecho que no me permitía tener secretos con los demás. Como por ejemplo el hecho de que cuando tenía 7 años había destrozado un jarrón chino de mamá, que le había regalado la Condesa de York en una de sus visitas a nuestra ciudad, ella había quedado encantada con mi madre. Con respecto al jarrón, había sido muy eficiente en eliminar los destrozos, y mi madre había montado en cólera alrededor de una hora, pero al no encontrar al culpable se conformó con refunfuñar todo el día por los pasillos de la casa lanzando miradas de basilisco al que osara cruzarse en su camino. El asunto quedo olvidado por dos semanas, hasta que un día de tormenta me asusté y me fuí donde mis padres para calmar mis miedos a los truenos. Mientras dormía con ellos, mi madre me oyó confesar el crimen, y me quedé castigada por otras dos semanas.

Algo similar había sucedido cuando cumplí los 15 años. Yo estaba acompañando a una de las criadas de la casa en el mercado para abastecernos de distintas verduras. Me gustaba ir pues el mercado me parecía un lugar alegre, lleno de vida, de conversaciones, risas y alguno que otro altercado entre los vendedores. Me resultaba refrescante ser espectadora de aquello. Ahí estaba yo cuando sentí un tirón en mi falda. Cuando miré me encontré con dos ojos negros mirando de manera suplicante. El perro era pequeño, apenas un cachorro y se notaba delgado y desnutrido. Lo tomé sin pensarlo y lo acuné en mis brazos. Lo alimenté con un poco de apio recién comprado. La criada, llamada Clarissa intentó convercerme por todos los medios posibles de dejarlo ahí mismo.

Pero yo no lo hice y testarudamente escondí al cachorro en mi dormitorio con la firme promesa de que Molly y Clarissa no me delatarían. Pero una de esas noches de clandestinidad canina, empecé a llamar a Leo (bautizado así por mi persona, en una sencilla ceremonia oficiada en mi baño, donde Molly se declaró la madrina, mirándome risueña) en mis sueños, y mi padre me escuchó desde el corredor. Entró como una bestia en mi dormitorio pensando que estaba con algún muchacho intrépido que quizás me había ido a ver por la noche. No tardó en darse cuenta del error al verme sola y sobresaltada, pero también descubrió a mi pequeño amigo, y como castigo recibí tres semanas sin mis libros favoritos. A esas alturas mis padres ya habían descubierto que privarme de reuniones sociales era en verdad más un regalo que una condena, pues no era muy sociable y me entendía mejor con mis autores favoritos.

-Claro, desde el pasillo te escuché. Decías..." todo es muy verde" y "ya estoy cerca"... luego comenzaste a desesperarte como siempre. ¿Cerca de que estabas si puedo preguntarlo? - dijo mientras se movía por la habitación abriendo las cortinas.

-No lo sé. Nunca se lo que estoy buscando. Siempre estoy moviéndome por el bosque pero no se porque.- dije con voz ronca sentándome en la cama y quedándome momentánemanete ciega al ver la luz que entraba desde el exterior. Mi irritación con el sueño no desaparecía. Era frustrante no saber que era lo que buscaba con tanta desesperación. Molly me miró fijo al oír mi tono de voz y me paso un dedo delicadamente por mi frente. alisando una arruga que sabía que aparecía cada vez que me enojaba.

-Es sólo un sueño, cariño- dijo.

-Los sueños son manifestaciones de nuestro inconciente y frecuentemente tienen un significado- recité. Era como si estuviese leyendo las líneas de un libro, aunque no lo necesitaba, pues de tanto leerlos, los había aprendido al dedillo. A veces tenía la sensación de olvidarme hasta de mi nombre pero no de mis queridos libros.

-Incluso si eso fuera verdad, cosa que dudo, sabes el significado de frecuentemente ¿verdad?- me miró con un brillo burlesco en sus ojos azules- Significa no todo el tiempo. Ese sueño tuyo puede que no obedezca a "manifestaciones de tu inconciente"- terminó de manera irónica, mientras me destapaba y corría la ropa de cama.

-Ja ja- rodé mis ojos, una costumbre que a mi madre le molestaba mucho, pues me decía que quedaría bizca de tanto hacerlo- No lo creo. Es más, incluso creo que es algo importante, pero no estoy preparada para saberlo ahora. Algo así como una premonición.

Molly me miró confundida.

-¿Premonición?-preguntó. Abrí mi boca para responderle pero sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y antes de que pudiera pronuciar algo dijo - No importa. No se como almacenas tanta locura en esa pequeña cabeza tuya- dijo mirándome mientras yo salía de la cama y me estiraba.- De todas maneras, debo arreglarte porque tu madre quiere que la acompañes donde tus tíos a hacer una visita.

-Maldición- mumuré. Mis tíos no contaban con mi simpatía.

-No maldigas, Isabella- criticó mi nana.- No es...-

-Propio de una dama- completé. No entendía lo grave del asunto, después de todo era solo una palabra. No era como si invocara al anticristo en persona- Si, si ya sé. Lo siento. Pero ya sabes nana, mi tía va a empezar a criticarme apenas me vea. Y mi madre se le sumará al rato.

Matilde Stanley era hermana de mi madre, Reneé Swan. Era una mujer dedicada al cotilleo. Ella sabía cada historia de cada persona que consideraba importante en la cuidad. Tenía una hija exactamente igual a ella, Jessica. Mi prima era bastante frívola y a veces un poco hipócrita. Me sonreía con lástima, pues yo no frecuentaba mucho las reuniones sociales de su madre, hechas con el único propósito de encontrarle un buen marido a su hija. Ella pensaba que yo no acudía por miedo a que nadie pidiera mi mano, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado. En verdad no me agradaban esas reuniones, pues observar a jóvenes beber, perder las inhibiciones y coquetear unos con otros, no llamaban mi atención. Tampoco me casaría con un hombre que frecuentara aquellas tertulias. De las tres veces que había acudido, la primera me había escusado por enferma, la segunda me había escondido en una pieza, y la tercera vez me la pasé en el patio hablando con el cochero.

-Tu madre te quiere Isabella- dijo Molly. Fue llevando uno jarrones con agua tibia hacia mi baño y unas toallas limpias para que me bañara. La seguí de modo perezoso.

-Lo sé, nana. Pero cada vez que mi tía empieza a despotricar en mi contra, ella aprueba todo lo que dice. Sabes que es muy influenciable.- dije mientras me sacaba mi camisa de dormir y me metía en la bañera. Molly comenzó a dejar caer el agua y luego me entregó el jabón.

-Por eso lo digo cariño. No te tomes tan enserio lo que dice con tu tía.- recogió mi camisa y acomodó las toallas a un lado de la bañera. Yo empecé a limpiarme con el jabón mientras jugaba con el agua. Molly me miró con cariño unos segundos y luego se fue a ordenar mi habitación.

Molly Stevens era mi nodriza desde mi nacimiento. Siempre fue mi mejor amiga, confidente, cómplice en muchas travesuras, la persona que me defendía y escuchaba. Después de mi padre era quien mejor me conocía. Tenia 58 años ahora. A pesar que no era una anciana, su pelo antes rubio estaba decorado casi completamente por canas. Sin embargo era lo único que evidenciaba su edad, pues el tiempo había sido generoso con ella y le había evitado las arrugas en su rostro, manteniéndolo liso y perfectamente conservado. Se habia casado muy joven, apenas a los 17 años, y tenía un hijo llamado Robert, que nació dos años después de la unión. Luego de 20 años de matrimonio, la difteria atacó el pequeño pueblo en que vivían y su esposo sucumbió ante la enfermedad. Ella y su hijo de 18 años se salvaron pero aquella tragedia dejó una marca en el joven y juró convertirse en doctor para salvar vidas. Trabajó duró y después viajó a Europa para conseguir sus fines, aunque podría haberlo hecho perfectamente en el país. Molly creía que estaba escapando del recuerdo de su padre. Ella no lo había vuelto a ver jamás y se conformaba con algunas pocas cartas al año que llegaban a nuestra casa. Si bien lo mencionaba de forma casual, yo podía ver la profunda tristeza que la embargaba al mencionar a Robert.

Luego de que su hijo se fuera al viejo continente, Molly debía ganarse la vida en algo y se convirtío en nodriza, pues conocía al revés y al derecho las obligaciones del hogar y le gustaban los niños. Primero había comenzado en casa de los Stanley, mi tío la contrató cuando mi tía Matilde se encontraba en casa de unos amigos por unos días. Al llegar había enfurecido porque no entendía como su esposo había contratado a una simple campesina para cuidar de su preciosa nena. Pero en esos días mi madre acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y al conocer a Molly, la contrató rapidamente para atenderla a ella y al nacer yo para ser mi nodriza. Mi madre se encariñó con Molly desde que la vió y durante todos estos años eran como hermanas. Molly la hermana mayor y sabia, y mi madre, su pequeña hermana loca y protegida.

Después del baño, pase las toallas por mi cuerpo con el fin de secarme y me coloqué una bata para no enfriarme. Me miré en el gran espejo de la pared, de manera crítica. Mi cuerpo era de estatura media y bastante delgado para la época. Las mujeres que se consideraban bellas eran las que tenían curvas notorias. Yo tenía mis curvas pero eran más bien discretas. Mi piel sí pertenecía a los cánones de estos tiempos pues mientras muchas féminas se espolvoreaban todo su cuerpo para parecer mas blancas, mi palidez natural me ahorraba tal proceso. Yo era casi albina, no importara cuantos minutos para debajo del sol. Eso sí mi nariz tenía unas pecas rebeldes, resultado del mis horas al aire libre.

Luego observe mi rostro. Mi naríz pequeña, mis labios llenos, el inferior un poco mas ancho que el de arriba. El sueño había dejado unas sombras oscuras debajo de mis ojos chocolate. Sin embargo mis ojos brillaban vivamente y mis mejillas estaban de un suave color rosa. Una ironía... pensé, el sueño me dejaba físicamente agotada pero al mismo tiempo bastante animada. No debía sorprenderme. Los misterios por resolver siempre levantaban mi espíritu, pues la sociedad en que vivía era rutinaria y aburrida, llena de protocolo y con las mismas caras de siempre.

Miré por la ventana del baño hacia mi jardín. Las criadas iban de aquí para alla acarreando ropa, y limpiando, recogiendo algunas frutas de los árboles. Pero no pude concentrarme en nada. El sueño seguía incordiándome. ¿Por qué soñaba siempre con ese lugar? ¿Qué se supone que era lo que buscaba? ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a averiguar? ¿Porqué se me hacía tan familiar aquel bosque? Yo sabía que nunca había estado ahí. ¿O se me hacía familiar porque había soñado con él muchas veces? No lo creía. Desde que tuve este sueño hace unos meses atrás, desde la primera vez había visto ese bosque como un lugar conocido y amigable para mí. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Quizás tenía razón Molly sobre que esto no significaba nada? Lo medité por unos momentos, pero aceptar la teoría de Molly era equivalente a rendirme, y no estaba dispuesta, de modo que sería mejor averiguar que era lo que mi cabeza no-conciente quería decirme.

Molly abrió la puerta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Me miró reprobatoriamente.

-Isabella ¿qué haces todavía ahi? Tengo que arreglarte. Tu madre quiere irse pronto- Mantuvo la puerta abierta hacia mi habitación.

-Pensando, nana. Estaba pensando- repondí lacónicamente mientras pasaba.

-Pensar tanto te va a hacer mal, niña. Ven deja que te ponga hermosa. Tu tía y tu prima se van a morir de la envidia cuando te vean.- dijo ella alegremente.

Yo consideraba una tarea muy difícil hacer que alguien se muriese de la envidia, pero la dejé arreglarme, mientras cotorreaba feliz, sobre la cocinera, las criadas y despues para contarme una larga historia sobre el vicario. Cuando finalizó yo estaba con mi cabello recogido hacia atrás de modo armonioso y con un vestido verde pálido que hacía notar mi pequeña cintura y le daba gracia a mi cuerpo.

-Estás tan linda- dijo ella con orgullo- Eres como una muñequita. Los hombres nunca quitan los ojos de ti. Tu marido se sentirá muy orgulloso de tenerte como esposa algún dia.

Yo me limité a rodar los ojos.

-Los elogios te los tienes que llevar tú, nana. Por esa habilidad que tienes de hacerme parecer bonita- No me consideraba fea, para nada. Pero tampoco una musa de la que los hombres no quitaban la vista. Yo de hecho me sentía bastante incómoda cuando la gente se fijaba mucho en mi.

-No te ves con claridad, Isabella.- dijo seriamente

-Si, lo hago. Eres tú, nana, la que esta cegada por tu cariño hacia mí.- le dije bromeando y acomodando mis zapatos a juego. Ella rió y me acompañó hacia la planta de abajo.

Mi madre me esperaba con gesto de impaciencia. Ella era una mujer de 40 años recién cumplidos. Más alta que yo y muy bella. Tenía exactamente su mismo pelo color marrón aún libre de canas y algunas de sus delicadas facciones. Pero yo había heredado mas rasgos de mi padre, Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de la cuidad. Lo que mi padre tenía de estricto, mi madre lo tenía de entusiasta, hasta parecer una niña a veces. Eran completamente opuestos, en lo único que coincidían era en lo mucho que se amaban y en su amor hacia mi. Mis padres se habían enamorado apenas se vieron y se casaron al poco tiempo. Eran una pareja felíz. Mi modelo de matrimonio para el futuro.

-Buenos días hija- me dijo y luego me observó mas detenidamente- Te ves muy bien.

-Buenos días madre, es todo mérito de Molly- hice una pequeña reverencia hacia mi nodriza. Mi madre enarcó una ceja.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hija?- preguntó escondiendo una sonrisa

-Madre tu siempre dices que debo ser una dama. Y ahora que te complazco me criticas.- dije falsamente ofendida. La verdad era que cada vez que debía ir a hacer visitas sociales bajaba refunfuñando y quejándome.

-Si, claro-dijo ella todavía divertida- Espero que te dure.- Yo sólo sonreí mientras salíamos.

Era un día hermoso, aunque corría un viento fresco. Arthur, el cochero nos esperaba para ayudarnos a subir, pero al acercarnos al carruaje una voz me llamó.

-¡Srta. Bella! ¡Srta. Bella!-

Giré en mis talones para encontrarme un niño de 10 años corriendo hacia mí y agitando algo en sus manos. Frenó atropelladamente a unos pasos.

-¡Hola Seth! ¿como estás? ¿a qué se debe el apuro?- me acerqué y lo abracé con cariño. Lo conocía de mis paseos por el mercado. Compartíamos el gusto por los libros.

El niño me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras se recuperaba de su carrera. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi madre mirándonos severa. La ignoré.

- Srta. Bella- dijo ahogadamente- Ya lo terminé. El libro que me prestó. Me lo leí enterito. Me demoré un poco más porque mi mama me obligó a ayudarla. Y ella me dijo que apenas terminara corriera a dejárselo a usted.- Me entregó _Tancred _de Benjamín Disraeli.

-No tenías porque apresurarte tanto en leerlo, Seth. Yo soy feliz con prestarte mis libros, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Dime, ¿te gustó?- me agaché hasta su altura.

-Mucho, pero había palabras que no entendí y mi mamá tampoco las conocía.- Se encogió de hombros. Seth no tenía nadie más a quien acudir. Se había criado sólo con su madre.

-Siempre puedes venir a preguntarme a mí. Me encantaría enseñarte algunas palabras, te las podría mostrar en el diccionario- Los ojos del niño se abrieron con admiración.

-¿En serio Srta. Bella?-

-Claro que si.

-Gracias Srta. Bella- dijo abrazándome de nuevo. Mis instintos maternales aparecían con fuerza alrededor del pequeño.

-Seth, ¿cúantas veces te he pedido que me llames Bella? Somos amigos, no hace falta la formalidad.- lo miré con una sonrisa

-Mi mamá dice que no es correcto.-dijo apenado

-Y ella tiene razón- mi madre se unió a la conversación con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. Seth, que no la había notado hasta el minuto, retrocedió un paso con un poco de temor.

-Buenos días Sra. Swan- dijo temblorosamente.

-Buenos días.-dijo mirándolo apenas- Isabella, se nos hace tarde. Hazme el favor de entrar al carruaje.-

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía Arthur y se adentró en el vehículo. Por mí que se la llevara, pensé. Mientras me acerqué a Seth y le susurré al oído.

-Puedes decirme Bella, será nuestro pequeño secreto, además te iré a hacer una visita mañana y te llevaré mas libros ¿de acuerdo?- me enderecé y lo miré sonriendo.

El rió y me besó en la mejilla. Se puso colorado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las calles de más abajo. Yo reí también y acepté la mano de Arthur para subir. Me preparé mentalmente para la reprimienda de mi madre.

-¿Qué maneras de comportarse son esas Isabella? ¿Abrazándote en plena vía pública con un niño del mercado? ¿ Aconsejándole que te trate sin respeto alguno?- empezó a despotricar apenas me senté- ¿Porqué no puedes actuar como una dama? ¿Que manías tienes de juntarte con ese niño? ¡Y de amigos! ¡Debes buscarte amigos de tu clase, señoritas de tu misma edad y con tu misma educación! ¿Cómo se supone que vas a conseguir desposarte con esas actitudes mundanas que tienes? Tu padre estaría muy desilusionado se te hubiese visto hoy y...-

-Madre- la corté- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sé perfectamente que el no criticaría mi actitud.-

Mi padre como jefe de policía trataba con todo tipo de personas. Fué él quien me enseñó de pequeña a hacer caso omiso a diferencias sociales, y a estar atenta a virtudes que nada tenían que ver con el dinero o el poder social. Si bien mi madre era parecida a mi padre en ese sentido, con el paso de los años, y como señora de una de las figuras políticas más importantes de Los Ángeles, se había dejado llevar por sus amigas y personas como mi tía Matilde. Prestándole atención a habladurías y cotilleos.

-Además -proseguí sin darle tiempo de hablar- ¿que tiene de malo Seth, mamá? Es un niño ejemplar. Ayuda a su madre, trabaja y tiene el tiempo para educarse. Le gusta la lectura y espera superarse a si mismo, no sólo en el futuro, sino que cada día se esfuerza para lograr sus objetivos. Es un ejemplo para muchos niños cómo él, y otros que teniendo más son malcriados y andan por las calles haciendo maldades. ¿Porqué no puedo ayudar a Seth como una amiga, mamá? Es lo único que puedo hacer con mis conocimientos, ya que al parecer, no puedo dar mis opiniones sobre temas intelectuales, y mi futuro esposo solo contará conmigo para cuidar la casa, ir a fiestas y darle hijos. De modo que...-

-¡Está bien!- me dijo alzando los brazos de forma dramática.- Esta bien. Es sólo que...-suspiró- Isabella- prosiguió en un tono mas serio y tomó mis manos- yo sé lo buena persona que eres, cariño. Es solo que me preocupa tu felicidad. Algunas veces tus actitudes no concuerdan con lo que ese espera de una mujer - abrí mi boca pero ella fue más rápida- Ya sé que no lo consideras justo, pero luchar contra la corriente quizás te traiga más problemas que beneficios. Sólo piensalo, cariño. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

La miré a los ojos fijamente. No había nada mas que honestidad en sus ojos azul cielo. Eso me molestaba. Sabía que tenía razón al decirme esas cosas. Suspiré cansinamente. Lo que pretendía mi madre no era más que la verdad. La sociedad estaba construida de cierta manera y luchar contra eso era como meterme de cabeza en el río y nadar en sentido contrario. Algo terriblemente agotador y al mismo tiempo sin sentido. Pero dejarme llevar era como traicionarme a mi misma, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que eso ocurriera. Era testaruda, lo sabía, pero moriría antes de terminar como mi tia Matilde.

Minutos mas tarde bajábamos del carruaje. Yo intentaba disimular la mueca de disgusto que se formaba en mi cara cada vez que me acercaba a la construcción de mis parientes. Era una gran casa de tres pisos. Era blanca y antigua. Grandiosa. Mi tía había hecho gastar una fortuna a su esposo por reconstruirla. Al entrar una de las críadas tomo nuestros abrigos y desapareció despues de acompañarnos al salón. Apenas nos dirigió la palabra. Mi tia era bastante tiránica al tratar con sus empleados. Miré el interior con disgusto. La decoración era carísima, de una forma en que gritaba escandalosamente "¡somos ricos!", y estaba sobrecargada. No tenía nada de clásico y encantador, era obceno y de mal gusto. La personalidad de mi tía estaba por todo el lugar. Noté que mi madre también miraba el lugar con una mueca en la cara y sonreí para mi misma.

Unos pasos nos hicieron girar hacia escalera. Tía Matilde siempre hacía una entrada triunfal bajando la escalera de forma pomposa. Jessica la acompañaba de la mano deslizándose de la misma forma que su madre. Hasta la Reina de Inglaterra era más humilde que aquellas mujeres.

-Reneé, querida- saludó mi tía- Te ves maravillosa, como siempre.- sujetó sus manos y luego la abrazó de forma superficial. Cualquiera diría que no eran hermanas. Luego se volvió hacia mi, mientras Jessica saludaba a mi madre.

-Isabella, sobrina, es bueno verte- tomó mis manos y me examinó con la mirada. Una chispa de disgusto se asomó a sus ojos. Sin embargo los disimuló tras una sonrisa cínica. Nada de que sorprenderse, pensé. Yo mientras tanto la observé. Mi tía tenia 45 años y se veía de la edad de Molly. Los años de fiestas claramente le pasaban la cuenta. Si bien mantenía un porte aristocrático, su cuerpo había comenzado a engrosar bastante, hasta hacerse similar al de una matrona. Era apenas más baja que yo y que mi madre. Poseía el pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro, lo que no la favorecía al hacer contraste con las canas. Tenía exactamente los mismos ojos azul cielo de mi madre pero en ella se veían como el hielo, fríos y distantes.

-Me agrada verla también, tía- dije soltando sus manos. Todo en ella me producía rechazo.

-Prima, te ves preciosa, que vestido más encantador. Casi no te reconocí.- dijo Jessica abrazándome de manera suave para luego retirarse. Capté la indirecta. Bien. Dos podían jugar aquel juego.

-Gracias, Jessica. Que detalle de tu parte notarlo.-sonreí de modo encantador- Yo, sin embargo, te reconocí de inmediato. Te he visto reperidas veces en ese atuendo.

La sonrisa de Jessica se congeló. Probablemente quería asesinarme con la mirada. Yo seguí sonriendo muy tranquila. Sabía que la sola mención hacia Jessica de que no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarse los vestidos que quisiese la harían enfurecer. Yo no tenía idea de si su vestido era nuevo o no. Seguramente lo era. Pero sería de mal gusto para ella sacarme de mi error, asi que se conformó con enviarme oleadas de odio. Mi prima, con sus veinte años, era un poco más alta que yo, pero tenía el cabello del color de la miel y los ojos azules propios de la familia. Su pelo era rebelde y muy rizado y de seguro le llevaba horas poder dominarlo. Tenía la piel clara pero estaba bronceada por el lugar en que vivíamos. Tenía un cuerpo estilizado y bien dotado. Los hombres la notaban siempre, pero todavía no recibía una propuesta formal de matrimonio.

- Acomodémonos en el salón, queridas- en un intento por eliminar la tensión, Tía Matilde nos dirigió hacia los sillones- La críada nos traerá el té.- ¿Acaso no tenía nombre la pobre criada?

Mientras yo me sentaba, una empleada con un uniforme y una cofia que parecían de la época del renacimiento, entró en la habitación. Sirvió el té y dejó una bandeja cargada de dulces y galletas en la mesa de centro.

-¿Desea algo más la señora?- preguntó de manera respetuosa.

-No. Retírate- dijo cortante. Ni siquiera un "gracias" o un "por favor". Me pregunté si verdaderamente mi madre y ella habían sido criadas por los mismos padres.- Bueno Reneé, te preguntarás porque te invité a ti y a tu adorable hija a venir hoy a visitarnos.- no se me pasó por alto el sarcasmo venenoso de su lengua.- Se acerca el evento social del año, hermana.- Por supuesto... pensé rodando mis ojos. Esta mujer no tenía otro tema de conversación. Su cabeza era tan vacía como sus palabras - Las familias más importantes están invitadas, y nosotras no podemos faltar.-dijo mirándome de manera fugaz. Ella estaba pensando en que yo probablemente no asistiría y así mancharía la reputación de mi familia. Declinar una invitación importante en estos tiempos era, para gente como ella, equivalente a abofetear al Papa.

-¿Evento?-preguntó mi madre confundida- No estoy informada, Matilde.

-¿No lo sabe, tía?- dijo Jessica impresionada con una mano en el pecho, como si mi madre acabara de confesar que se había olvidado de Jesucristo. Suprimí las ganas de rodar mis ojos.- El próximo Sábado llega la familia Cullen y la familia Newton a nuestra cuidad. La familia del alcalde les oficiara una gran fiesta de bienvenida. El señor Newton es uno del los empresarios más prósperos del país y regresa luego de 10 años. El señor Cullen es un renombrado doctor y regresa con toda su familia luego de 15 años. Ambas familias se quedarán aquí de manera permanente.

-Si- dijo mi madre pensativamente- Recuerdo a Theodore Newton y su esposa Geraldine. Pero no recuerdo a nadie de nombre Cullen ¿Es de origen inglés su apellido?- A diferencia de mi madre a mi no me sonaba ningún nombre.

-Si, aunque ellos crecieron aquí en América.-respondió mi tia- Sin embargo el Dr. Cullen se fue con sus tres hijos hace 15 años a la tierra de sus antepasados y ahora regresan ¡Con título y todo! Cuando vivían aqui no lo sabíamos, pero ahora que regresan se ha hecho público. El es un Conde. Imagínate Reneé ¡Un conde como nuestro vecino!- chilló con emoción tia Matilde mientras aplaudía con sus manos regordetas y Jessica asentía con entusiasmo.

Yo ya estaba empezando a fastidiarme. La Corona para mi gusto, representaba una absoluta estupidez. El hecho de pasar el los titulos de modo hereditario, me parecía de lo más absurdo. En vez de buscar a la persona mas preparada para ejercer como cabeza de una nación, un bebe quedaba marcado de nacimiento para hacerlo, sin importar si era un absoluto idiota. La sangre mandaba. Lo creía injusto para el pueblo y también para los asignados al cargo.

Mis opiniones debían reflejarse claramente en mi rostro, pues mi madre me dirigió una mirada de advertencia, antes de hablar.

-Bueno, sin duda alguna acudiremos al evento. Charlie seguramente será informado oficialmente durante la semana. El alcalde Weber y el son muy cercanos. No hay forma en que dejemos de asistir.-dijo mi madre de forma serena. Todos sentíamos simpatía por los Weber. Harry y su esposa Miranda eran buenos amigos de mis padres y Ángela,su hija, era una de mis pocas amigas- ¿Mencionaste que el Dr. Cullen tenía hijos?

-Si, tía- respondió Jessica en lugar de su madre- El Dr. Cullen tiene tres hijos. Emmett, el mayor, luego Edward y Alice. Emmett está comprometido con una señorita y la trae a vivir aquí- mumuró escandalizada.- Creo que ella quedó huérfana hace algún tiempo. Y el mayor de los Cullen no quiso dejarla en Inglaterra y la trajo con su familia.

-¡Sin casarse! Una verdadera verguenza si me lo preguntan- continuó mi tia. "Nadie se lo preguntó" quise decir - Además esa historia de la huerfanita ¡no me la creo! Debe ser una mujer de la vida fácil que se arrimó a las faldas de una familia tan importante como esa. De seguro la nobleza de su sangre les impide ser crueles con ese tipo de gentuza. Cuando llegue Carlisle Cullen le ofreceré mi apoyo y mi consejo.

Mi tía hablaba como si ya fuese amiga del desconocido Carlisle. Ya sentía pena por el hombre, y también simpatía por haberle permitido a su hijo mayor lo que algunos consideraban como una grave afrenta social.

- De todas maneras, Carlisle y Esme Cullen llegan con dos hijos solteros a nuestra cuidad. Son dos muy buenos partidos. Jóvenes, con buena educación, con un apellido de raigambre y un título de la nobleza. Las jóvenes lucharán por la atención de aquellos muchachos.- Yo no tenía duda alguna que sería asi. Estaba segura que Jessica ofrecería hasta sus padres en bandeja de sacrificio, con tal de ser una próxima Sra. Cullen.

-¿Y qué me dices de la familia Newton?- cuestionó Reneé- Creo que tenían un hijo.

- Sí. Michael Newton. Un buen partido para cualquier señorita también- miró a Jessica con emoción- Es una joven promesa de las finanzas, según entiendo.

Yo ya estaba aburrida de aquella conversación. Me limité a picotear la comida de manera ausente, pues no había desayunado.

-Como te habrás dado cuenta Reneé, debemos representar correctamente a nuestras respectivas familias. Jessica e Isabella deben llevar nuestros apellidos en alto en esta fiesta. Espero que se preparen adecuadamente- me miró mi tía.

-No tengo deseo alguno de avergonzarla tía Matilde, no se preocupe.-respondí de modo frío.

-Me alegro, Isabella. Como mi sobrina espero que asistas y te comportes de modo en que te han enseñado.- esperó por una respuesta pero solo la miré. Mi rabia iba en aumento.¿Quién se creía? ¿Mi superiora?- Has declinado muchas invitaciones a mis reuniones sociales y otras de familias importantes. Tu obligación como mujer es asistir a ellas y presentarte. Mi Jessica se ha presentado en nombre de la familia muchas veces sola. Esa no es una obligación que le competezca solo a ella.

-¿Presentarme, tía?- yo estaba indiganda por aquellas palabras, pero mantuve tranquilo mi tono de voz- En esta cuidad casi todos conocen mi nombre, como hija de mi padre. Creo que ese objetivo se cumplió mucho antes de dejar de ser una niña. Presentarme de nuevo sería redundante ¿verdad?

Tía Matilde me miró con fuego en los ojos. Ella no escondía tan bien como yo sus estados de ánimo.

-No estoy aquí para juegos de palabras, niña. Es tu deber sociabilizar para que..-

-¿Para qué, exactamente tía? ¿Para ir a esas reuniones y emborracharme como el resto de los jóvenes de mi edad? ¿Para frotrame contra un hombre, con el único propósito de que me de un anillo de compromiso sin importar si lo quiero o no? ¿Porqué debería hacerlo?- yo continué hablando de modo sosegado.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-explotó. Se puso de pie rápidamente. Su rostro enrojecido por el coraje- Mis reuniones sociales no son como las describes. Son...

-Exactamente como lo dije, tía.- interrumpí de nuevo, ignorando la mirada de mi madre. Me puse de pie tranquilamente- Yo he estado en sus reuniones sociales. No me siento cómoda en ellas y no pienso volver a asistir. Lo único que le importa a usted es que se hable de que su sobrina todavía esta soltera. Pero déjeme que le recuerde tía, que Jessica también lo está, a pesar de todas tus degeneradas tertulias, que no tienen nada que envidiarle a un burdel. Así que la próxima vez que ose sacarme en cara no cumplir con mis obligaciones sociales, mire a su retoño primero.

Se quedo estática en su lugar. Sabía que yo tenía razon. Me miró con odio. Yo le devolvi mi mejor mirada de indiferencia.

-Nos vamos, Isabella. Gracias por todo, Matilde... Jessica, nos vemos el sábado.- mi madre me sacó de un brazo de aquel lugar. Yo no esperé que la criada nos diera los abrigos, y los descolgué rápidamente.

Nos subimos sin decir una palabra al carruaje. Yo me prepare nuevamente para un discurso maternal. Parecía que ese día lo único que hacía era pelear. Sin embargo, mi madre permaneció en silencio adentro, profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Sondeé su rostro en busca de algo. Pero nada. Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable hablé.

-¿No me vas a gritar?- pregunté

Mi madre reaccionó. Me miró profundamente a los ojos, luego suspiró.

-Esta vez tienes razón, Bella - la miré sorprendida. No se me pasó por alto que usaba mi apodo.- A Matilde le importa sólo que su hija se case con un hombre en buena posición, y que tu también lo hagas para no ser parte de las habladurías. No está bien, sacrificar a su hija de ese modo, aunque a Jessica no le importe. Yo no lo haría contigo.- Sus palabras consiguieron amainar mi rabia considerablemente.

-Lo sé, mamá. Las únicas veces que fui a esas horribles reuniones fue cuando era estrictamente necesario. Nunca me obligaste.

-Escúchame cariño- me acarició la mejilla suavemente- Estoy orgullosa de ti. Yo y tu padre lo estamos. Pero es verdad que debes hacer más vida social. No a las reuniones de tu tía o a las que se le asimilen. Pero hay muchas otras y tú debes hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? No puedes pasarte toda la vida sola con tus libros. Sé que te hacen felíz pero hay muchas maneras de encontrar la felicidad, Bella-

Suspiré resignada.

-Esta bién mamá. Pero solo a aquellos lugares donde me sienta cómoda.-

-Muy bien- sonrió- Empezando por la gran fiesta de bienvenida este sábado.

No tenía ni la menor idea lo que esta fiesta haría por mi futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer capítulo!<strong>

**La mayoría serán desde el punto de vista de Bella pero hay otros que los describirá Edward!**

**Próximo Capítulo se llamará "Jacob, Alice y las flores"**

**Bsos a todos**

**Cata**


	2. Jacob, Alice y las flores

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Gracias a los que me dejaron sus opiniones del primer cap****! Les mando cariños y ojalá que también les guste este.**

* * *

><p><span>Jacob, Alice y las flores<span>

_**(BELLA)**_

Dos días depués del enfrentamiento, estaba sentada en la oficina de mi padre ayudándole a transcribir unas fichas del personal policial. Resultó que mi padre se echo a reí a mandíbula batiente cuando mi madre y yo le contamos la odisea en casa de los Stanley. A él jamás le había agradado su cuñada ni su familia, pero mantenía un buen trato con ellos debido a Reneé. Dijo que yo era una señorita respetable y el que no viera eso, estaba ciego. El se declaró satisfecho por mi comportamiento y yo feliz, no le di mas vueltas al asunto.

Nos encontrábamos enterrados en papeles. Debía clasificar las fichas por orden de antiguedad y entre búsqueda y búsqueda desordenamos todo. A mi padre no le correspondía aquel trabajo pero, el ayudante asignado todavía no llegaba a la cuidad por lo que el debió asumir la tediosa tarea.

-¿Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda a Molly?- murmuró desesperado por el lento avance.

-Molly no ve bien papá. No podría leer estas letras tan pequeñas.- Yo mas bien me hallaba divertida en el caos.

-Claro- dijo distraído

Desde el salón se escuchaba como mamá tocaba el piano. Nos deleitaba con algunas piezas de Chopin, bastante relajantes.

- Dile a tu madre que toque algo más alegre, o me dormiré aqui mismo.- se rió de su mal chiste

-¡Mamá!- grité asomándome a la puerta. La música cesó.- ¡Papá se está durmiendo!- Escuché la risa de mi madre, y luego comenzó la melodía "Para Elisa". Volví a enterrarme en los pergaminos y vi que mi padre me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con inocencia

- No había necesidad de gritar-

-Claro que la había. Si me iba de aqui, no iba a regresar papá- dije como si fuese obvio. El rió.

Escuché que llamaban a la puerta principal. Mamá dejó el piano y escuché algunas voces, pero al no llamarnos a mi o a mi padre, seguí enfrascada en las fichas.

-Bella, será mejor que te lleves estas fichas al comedor, ya estan ordenadas y si siguen aquí se van a confundir con las demás.- Me entregó un montón de documentos cuidadosamente ordenados. Los tomé y me dirigí con paso cuidadoso al comedor. Charlie me quemaría viva si gracias a mi torpeza innata los botaba y se desordenaban de nuevo.

Mi suerte sólo llego hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, no esperaba que alguien estuviese justo afuera. Así que di un paso mirando fijamente al piso, choqué con un cuerpo y de alguna manera, me las arreglé para enredar mis piernas con aquel ente. Me fui directo al suelo y estiré mis brazos de modo instintivo para no golpear mi cara, soltando en el acto las fichas que revolotearon escandalosamente a mi alrededor. Alcancé a pensar "Charlie va a ahorcarme", cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, evitando el golpe y sosteniéndome de manera firme, al tiempo que escuchaba una risita ahogada. Los brazos me levantaron en para dejarme de modo vertical sobre mis pies. Y observé al dueño de aquellas extremidades.

Un joven moreno y guapo me miraba con aire divertido. Tenía unos ojos negros y cálidos, enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras. Un rostro amable y una sonrisa blanca y luminosa. Era muy alto, muy por encima de mi metro sesenta y cuatro, y se notaba musculoso debajo de su ropa formal. Cuando se aseguró de que ya estaba estable sobre mis pies, soltó su agarre sobre mi cintura. Lo miré muriendo de verguenza en mi interior, me sonrojé furiosamente y obligué a las palabras salir de mi boca.

-¡Lo siento! No lo vi. Discúlpeme por avalanzarme de ese modo. Soy distraíada y...- El se rió fuertemente interrumpiendo mi patético discurso.

-No es necesario disculparse- dijo con voz ronca, todavía divertido- Iba justo a llamar a la puerta cuando apareció, señorita.- Me sonrió amistosamente- Me alegro haber estado ahí para evitarle el golpe.-

-¡Ah! Sí, Gracias por eso. Me ahorró unos buenos cardenales.- Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Jacob Black, señorita Swan. Soy el nuevo ayudante de su padre.- me ofreció su gran mano. El modo formal en que hablaba no calzaba para nada con él. Además parecía tener más o menos mi edad.

-Llámeme Bella, Sr. Black-

-Sólo si me llama Jacob, Bella.- Me alegró que no pusiera excusas, generalmente todo el mundo insistía en "Srta. Swan".

Escuche un ruido a mi espalda y a mi padre murmurar "Carajo... las fichas" Me volví para verlo salir de la oficina con toda la disposición de convertirme en cenizas, pero de nuevo, la presencia de Jacob me salvó. El se adelantó un paso.

-Jefe Swan, soy su nuevo ayudante. Jacob Black- mi padre estrechó su mano. Lo que me iba a decir quedó atascado en su garganta y sólo murmuró un "mucho gusto". No parecía que pudiese articular otra palabra de modo que me volví a Jacob.

-Mi padre y yo hemos estado trabajando toda la mañana en las fichas de personal, y francamente, somos un desastre.- El se rió

-Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso inmediatamente- Mi padre lo miró como si le hubiese ofrecido oro.

-Gracias, Sr. Black. No sabe que alivio resulta para mi oírle.

-No hay problema-

-Puede instalarse en mi oficina. Sólo necesito sacar algunas cosas.- Volvió a entrar a su despacho y yo me agaché a recoger el desastre de papeles en el suelo.

-Permítame hacerlo- dijo quitando los papeles de mis manos, y recogiendo algunos más. Pero yo lo ignoré y seguí ordenado los documentos. Habían algunos debajo de una mesa al lado de la pared. Me puse a gatas y me estiré para alcanzarlos. Sentí una risa ahogada.

-Déjeme hacerlo, Bella-

-Yo soy mas pequeña. Seguro que usted no cabe aquí. Los sacaré en un segundo- Seguía estirándome para alcanzar la bendita ficha. Escuché otra vez la risa ahogada, pero ahora seguida por una voz súbitamente furiosa.

-Isabella- era mi madre. Estupendo- ¿qué haces debajo de una mesa? Hazme el favor de salir de ahí.- Mientras salía hacia atrás con la ficha en mis manos, mi madre volvió a hablar con un tono moderado- Discúlpela, joven Black. Ella es muy educada pero también testaruda y...-

-Madre- dije cansinamente entregándole el papel a Jacob. Sus ojos brillaban con diversión contenida. Estaba empezando a agradarme mucho.- Estaba sacando un ficha. Mi padre jamás me perdonaría si se perdiese alguna. Pero tienes razón.- volví a mirar al joven- Discúlpeme, Jacob si lo ofendí con mi comportamiento.

-Isabella- dijo mi madre de vuelta al tono furioso- No te enseñé a dirigirte a los demás de ese modo irrespetuoso.

-No se preocupe, Sra. Swan. Yo le pedí a su hija que me llamara así.-explicó Jacob- Tenemos casi la misma edad, la formalidad no es tan necesaria. Además, ella no me ha ofendido de ninguna manera. Permítame felicitarla por la maravillosa hija que tiene. Puedo ver que se parece mucho a usted. De seguro se siente orgullosa de ella.-

Mi progenitora se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, y con un tono de voz amable agregó:

-Gracias, joven. Por supuesto, estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

-Tiene usted una hermosa familia. Mi madre siempre dice que una buena familia es resultado de una gran mujer. Puedo ver que usted no es la excepción Sra. Swan.- Reneé le sonrió. Jacob Black acababa de salvarme de las garras de mi madre. Mi afecto por él aumentó considerablemente.

En ese momento Charlie llamó a mi madre y ella se excusó entrando en el despacho. Yo le sonreí abiertamente a Jacob.

-Por lo que veo, usted sería capaz de venderle hielo a los esquimales. Gracias por evitarme los regaños de mi madre. Ella piensa que soy un poco deslenguada y que me falta alguno que otro tornillo en la cabeza-

-No tiene porque agradecerme. Además yo veo su lengua y su cabeza muy bien.

Mé quedé atónita ante su frase. Luego exploté en una caracajada y él me secundó

-De todos modos, tengo experiencia con madres que esperan hijos más correctos.- al ver mi confusión explicó- Mi madre, Dios la bendiga, cree que soy extraño pues me río y burlo de todo. Piensa que un caballero debería ser mas serio y recatado, ya sabe.

Al haberlo escuchado reír prácticamente todo el tiempo durante los últimos 5 minutos en que le conocía, podía entender perfectamente lo que me decía.

-No considero que reírse sea malo. Más bien lo contrario

-Lo mismo le digo a mi madre, pero no me escucha.

-Quizás me escucharía a mi. Y así podría devolverle el favor que me acaba de hacer con la mía.

-Seguro. Si alguna vez viene a visitarme, la traeré por aquí y usted podrá explicarle los beneficios de la risa, y alabarme, diciéndole el maravilloso hijo que tiene- su divertido descaro me hizo reír más.

-Tengo la impresión joven-contesté en un tono falsamente formal- que usted se encarga muy bien de dejarle eso en claro a su madre, sin ayuda alguna. De todas maneras, le debo un favor y cuando la conozca lloverán las alabanzas hacia su persona.

-Gracias, jovencita -respondió imitando mi tono.- En cualquier caso, no se preocupe, no será pronto. No creo que mi madre venga a visitarme hasta unas semanas más.- Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos, aunque sin borrar su expresión amable

-¿Usted no vive con ella?

-No. Mi familia vive en un pueblecito cerca de Washington. Yo vine para trabajar aquí con su padre. El y el mío se conocen hace años.

-¿Cerca de Washington?- busqué en mi memoria por amigos de mi padre que pudiesen ser el padre de Jacob.

-Si

-¿Cómo se llama su pueblo?

- Forks- no me sonaba para nada.

- Creo que nunca he estado ahí.- Abandoné la búsqueda mental de los parientes de Jacob -¿Y dónde se hospeda aquí?

-Con unos amigos de mis padres que se trasladaron aquí hace aproximadamente un año.- noté cierta molestia en su voz

-¿No le agradan?

-La verdad, no mucho- respondió con una sonrisa blanca. Parecía sorprendido ante mi directa pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¿Sabe que hace muchas preguntas?- me ruboricé y abrí mi boca para disculparme, pero el agitó su mano- Clearwather es su apellido. ¿Los conoce?

Hice un mueca. Los conocía de toda la vida lamentablemente. Eran íntimos amigos de los Stanley y una copia exacta de ellos. Su hija Leah, era, a su vez, amiga de Jessica y decir que no me agradaba era poco. La detestaba

-Al parecer si.-dijo observando mi rostro

-De toda la vida.

-¿Y tampoco le agradan?

-No demasiado- contesté - La verdad, lo compadezco un poco, Jacob.

-¿Tan pronto me gané su compasión?-rió.- No se preocupe, de todas maneras, no planeo quedarme allí mucho tiempo. En cuanto ahorre lo suficiente pienso buscarme un lugar propio.

Lo observé, ahí parado en frente de mí con su sonrisa y su manera de ser franca y honesta, y me pregunté si él sabía cuán afortunado era.

-Lo envidio, Jacob

-¿Cómo dice?

-Puede disfrutar de su libertad y armar su vida como le parezca.

Me miró por unos segundos, sondeando mi expresión.

-Todos pueden hacerlo, Bella

-¡Claro! pero sin la misma facilidad.- Abrió su boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpido por mi padre, que salió cargando algunas cosas seguido de mi madre con otra pila de papeles.

-Ya puede ingresar, joven. Dispone de mi escritorio y el tiempo que estime necesario. Tómeselo con calma. Más tarde se unirá a nosotros en la cena.-

-No es necesario..- empezó Jacob pero mi madre lo interrumpió.

-Claro que si. Usted de quedará a cenar con nosotros, a falta de una bienvenida mas apropiada. No es ningún problema.- su tono no admitía réplica.

Jacob agredeció y se adentró en el despacho de mi padre, justo después de lanzarme una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras Jacob trabajaba en el despacho de mi padre, este último se fue a la comisaría a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Estaba en mi dormitorio cuando escuché un alboroto proveniente de la puerta principal. Me asomé por la escalera para ver a mi madre dando brinquitos de emoción y chillidos histéricos. Molly también estaba allí con Maggie, una de nuestras criadas. Todas estaban exaltadas.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!- comenzó a gritar Reneé sin control alguno- ¡Molly llama a Isabella! ¡Isabella!

-Estoy aquí madre, tranquilízate ¿Porqué el alboroto?-

-Esto acaba de llegar para ti- casi chilló.

Me mostró un enorme ramo de rosas blancas que estaba apoyado en una mesa en la entrada. Me quedé atónita mirándolo, sin prestar atención a la persona que estaba en la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa cortés. ¿Quién me habría enviado semejante ramo?

-Isabella- llamó mi nana. La miré boquiabierta- traen también un mensaje para ti.

Me giré hacia la puerta para ver a un chico de 15 años vestido de modo elegante esperando pacientemente. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Un mensaje?- repetí

- Srta. Swan.- dijo el chico haciendo una graciosa reverencia- El Sr. Michael Newton tiene el agrado de invitarla personalmente a la fiesta de bienvenida para su familia.-Yo estaba en blanco ¿Michael Newton? ¿Se supone que yo lo conocía? - El le envía este regalo para celebrar a una de las jóvenes más bellas de la ciudad, y para decirle que esta ansioso con volver a verla...- ¿QUE?

-Discúlpeme- lo interrumpí, ganándome las miradas reprobatorias de mi madre y mi nodriza- ¿Volverme a ver? Creo que comete un error, joven. Yo no conozco al Sr. Newton.

El chico sonrió.

-Si. El me dijo que quizás usted no lo recordaba. Me contó que la vió hace 8 semanas en el baile inaugural del Museo de Arte en Washigton, y que había conversado brevemete con usted, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de bailar ni conocerla más porque usted se excusó temprano-

Me quedé de piedra. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Ahora lo recordaba. Era un joven guapo que a mi me pareció demasiado insistente y había terminado irritándome hasta los huesos. Inventé una jaqueca y fingí huir, pero me había escondido en los jardines admirando la noche. Rato después lo vi salír con una rubia, perdiéndose ambos en los matorrales. Cuando escuché ruidos propios de animales me alejé incluso más irritada con él por haber arruinado mi escondite. Por lo que me fui a los carruajes y charlé con Arthur el resto de la noche. Mis padres salieron del baile mucho mas tarde. Afortunadamente no habían notado mi fuga y yo sólo fingí que recién habia llegado al lugar. Arthur, como siempre, me miró con una sonrisa y no desmintió mi historia.

-¿Lo recuerda ahora Srta. Swan?- la voz del chico me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si, claro.-

-Muy bien. Entonces como sabe el Sr. Newton esperará ansioso volver a verla mañana por la noche. Le manda sus mas cordiales saludos, y le pide a la dama que le guarde un baile. El piensa que con tanta belleza, el debe asegurar su mano con antelación para poder bailar con usted. Es lo que más desea para mañana.

Me quede en silencio. ¿Que se supone que debía responder a tanta tontera junta? Mi madre intercedió por mi.

-Muchas gracias, joven. Dígale a su señor, que podrá contar con la presencia de mi hija mañana en la fiesta. Y agradézcale por tan lindo regalo.

El chico se dobló otra vez en una reverencia graciosa, se subió a un coche elegante y se alejó de la casa. Yo todavía no podía articular palabra.

-¡Isabella!- chilló mi madre. De vuelta al tono histérico- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que lo conocías?

-Yo... no se, mamá. Lo olvidé- todavía estaba inmóvil. Molly me observaba detenidamente y Maggie se esfumó en cuanto mi madre empezó a gritar.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Eso no esta bien, Isabella. De todas formas... no importa. ¿Ves lo que te envió? ¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?- Chillaba cada vez más alto- ¡Un pretendiente, Isabella! ¡Un pretendiente! El joven Newton debe haber quedado encantado contigo, ¡esto es emocionante! Debes verte muy bien para mañana en la noche... me pregunto que vestido deberás usar.-hizo una pausa- Molly saca todos los vestidos de fiesta, haremos una cuantas pruebas para ver cual le ajusta mejor, además saca los zapatos y ve a mi dormitorio a sacar los colgantes que...-

-Madre- la corté- no es necesaria tanta exageración.

-¿Cómo no, Isabella?- me miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

- Porque no me preocupa impresionar a Michael Newton ni a ningún otro. No estoy interesada en ese...-

-¡Isabella! ¿Qué dices?

-Eso madre. No me interesa en absoluto ese Newton- espeté - Es irritante, idiota y un acosador, ¡además de libertino! Preferiría bailar con el mismísimo Drácula.-

-Pero..-

-¡Pero nada, mamá!

-¡Niña, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo hablas así de uno de los jóvenes más...?

-¿Más qué madre? ¿Lo conoces acaso?- mi precario autocontrol estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez

-No. pero...

-Entonces no sabes de lo que hablas. ¿Te recuerdo la charla que tuvimos ayer?

-No es lo mismo, Isabella. No te pido que te cases, sino que te comportes.

-¡Un hombre como ese no merece ni la más minima...!

-¡Isabella, no te permito que me hables en ese tono! Irás a ese baile y te comportarás adecuadamente con el joven Newton. Deberías agradecer que él se tome estas molestias contigo- dijo con furia. Yo me hubiese acobardado de no haber estado aún mas encolerizada que ella

-¡No le pedí que lo hiciera! Puedes quedártelas tú si tanto te gustan.- apunté a las flores con un brazo rígido

-¡Isabella!

-¡No insistas! Iré al estúpido baile porque te lo prometí. Pero será mejor para Newton guardar una distancia segura conmigo, porque si no lo hace no respondo, madre ¡No respondo!-

Dicho esto me lancé como un tornado hacia la calle.

Me dediqué a amainar mi furia caminando bruscamente por las calles de Los Ángeles. Mi paso tosco y rudo fue objeto de murmullos, además del hecho que andaba sin ninguna dama de compañía. Me tenían sin cuidado. El descaro de Michael Newton había conseguido sacarme de mis casillas. Un hombre de ese tipo me provocaba el más puro rechazo.

El no tenía la menor idea que lo había visto con su platina acompañante, así que probablemente había imaginado que yo estaría feliz con sus flores. ¡Sí, claro! Aún, si no hubiese sido testigo de su comportamiento poco ortodoxo, el hombre no me producía ningún tipo de atracción, razón por la que había huído de él en primer lugar. Me resultaba incluso más molesto que los jóvenes que me invitaban algunas veces a bailar o iban a visitarme a mi hogar, y la razón era que Newton parecía creer que estaba sobre todos los demás, y que al hablar conmigo, era como si me estuviese haciendo el favor más grande del mundo. Se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo y era un hombre que conseguía todo lo que quería. El típico snob arrogante. Parecía encarnar todo lo que yo aborrecía en esta sociedad.

Después de tropezar repetidas veces y de colisionar con algunos extraños, me senté en un banco del parque a respirar profundamente e intentar calamarme. Lo conseguí al cabo de una hora, mirando a mi alrededor. Los parques siempre me habían gustado, por los sonidos de la naturaleza y la sensación de estar en el campo lejos de la cuidad.

Pensé en la breve conversación con Jacob. ¡Qué suerte tenía! Poder trabajar en algo mientras juntaba dinero y así poder vivir sólo y a sus anchas. ¡Cómo me gustaría a mí hacer lo mismo! Pero sabía que si bien, eso para mi no era imposible, estaba cerca de ese rango. Me habría gustado ser lo suficientemente valiente para escapar de casa e irme a otro lugar para formar mi vida. Pero mis padres me detenían. Jamás podría provocarles un dolor similar. Yo era su única hija y ellos no merecían tal deshonra. No podría vivir tranquila si me fuese y dejase a Reneé y Charlie como burlas frente a todas las personas de Los Ángeles. A mí no me imprtaban pero ellos habían formado su vida aquí y eran parte de esta sociedad.

Era una situación desagradable e injusta, sin duda alguna. Pero me sentía sola en este pensamiento. Me cuestioné si habría alguna persona en el mundo que concordara con mis ideas. Probablemente sí ¿Habría sido mucho pedir que una de ellas aterrizara en la cuidad? Probablemente también. Quizás había un número limitado de almas como yo, y dos en un solo lugar era excesivo. Conocía mucha gente agradable y buena, como Molly, Seth o Ángela, que buscaban vivir en una sociedad mejor, pero nunca había conocido a alguien que no me tildara de revolucionaria, al escuchar mis ideas. Más bien, yo me consideraba librepensadora. Nadie más, por mucho que me quisiera, compartía mi opinión.

Aunque el espíritu de lucha aún no había sido exterminado en mi. Sólo no había encontrado la solución. La fuga estaba completamente descartada, pero de alguna manera, me prometí, encontraría la forma de vivir mi vida. Era mía después de todo y era lo único que realmente tenía. Una de las ventajas de leer mucho, era que me había dado cuenta que las personas lograban ser felices, en la manera que a cada uno le pareciera correcto. Por supuesto, eran personajes ficticios, pero yo creía que los autores sabían de lo que hablaban en sus historias. Creía que uno no puede escribir sobre la felicidad o el amor si no lo ha experimentado, por lo menos escribir de esa manera. De modo que hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta que algo de verdad había en las páginas que me sabía de memoria.

Con el ánimo a medias recuperado, me levanté del banco.

Estaba oscureciendo y yo no quería volver a casa. Pero no podía prolongar mi escape mucho tiempo, pues mi padre se preocuparía y estaba segura que enviaría a sus subordinados a buscarme. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por una verguenza así. Fui hacia mi casa, ahora con un andar propio de una dama. Iba a la mitad del camino, cuando alguien me habló.

-Disculpe, Señorita- enfoque mi vista y ví una chica bajita y menuda con un vestido elegante. Tenía facciones tan delicadas que parecía una pequeña hada. Era pálida, aunque no tanto como yo, unos ojos almendrados de un verde intenso y el cabello, peinado como en las revistas de París, de un marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Una fragancia deliciosa emanó de ella cuando se acercó. Me sonrió con amabilidad y con disculpa en los ojos.- Creo que necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- me fijé que estaba cargada con cajas de zapatos y sombreros.

-No puedo encontrar mi carruaje. Vine hacia aquí con mi hermano para comprar algunas cosas- apuntó sus cajas- Pero me demoré más de lo necesario y luego me perdí entre las calles. ¿Podría usted decirme donde estoy?

-¿Es nueva en la cuidad?- No recordaba conocerla de ningún lugar. Ella asintió y dibujé una sonrisa amable- No creo que sirva de mucho entonces decirle donde esta. ¿Por qué mejor no la ayudo a encontrar su carruaje? A tres cuadras de aquí hay un lugar donde muchos cocheros se estacionan. Estoy segura que deben estar esperándola ahí.

-Gracias, Señorita. De verdad me sentiría muy aliviada si me acompañase.¿Cuál es su nombre? -

-Isabella, pero puede llamarme Bella-

-Soy Alice, Bella.

-Un gusto, Alice.-hubiese estrechado su mano pero estaban ocupadas cargando sus cosas- ¿Te ayudo a llevar algunas cajas?-

-No, no es necesario..

-Claro que si, si parece que llevaras todo tu peso en las compras- Alice se rió y me entregó algunas de sus cosas

-Muchas Gracias, Bella. Pareces caída del cielo. ¿Has vivido siempre en Los Ángeles?

-Desde que nací.

-Es una hermosa cuidad- respondió ella- Lo poco que he visto ya me encanta. Me encantaría conocerla más pero no tengo ninguna amiga y las doncellas en mi casa estan ocupadas con la mudanza

Sentí que si no me ofrecía a llevarla a conocer Los Angeles, la insultaría.

-Cuando gustes puedo mostrártela.- repuse con amabilidad.- La gente es muy agradable -"por lo menos algunos de ellos" pensé.

-¡Me encantaría! Podemos ir juntas de compras.- me observó con una sonrisa que me dio miedo por algunos instantes. Como si fuese a explotar de satisfacción- Eres muy agradable. ¡Debes venir a mi casa y conocer a mi familia!

-Claro, Alice.- se me hacía raro que ella le tuviera tanta confianza pero era agradable al mismo tiempo. Parecía mucho más pequeña que yo, pero sus ojos me decían que era mas madura de lo que aparentaba - Dime ¿qué edad tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir los 18. Hace dos días.- No me equivoqué. Ella en verdad parecía recién haber cumplido los 15

-Mis felicitaciones

-Gracias, ¿tú que edad tienes?

- 19, cumpliré los 20 en Septiembre. ¿Cuándo has llegado a la cuidad, Alice?

- Hoy de madrugada. Mi familia todavía esta descansando para reponerse del viaje, pero yo no podía quedarme en la casa todo el día. ¡Con la cantidad de compras que tenía por hacer!

Me reí. Ella parecía de las personas que no se agotan nunca. Me recordó a Reneé.

-Así que yo tenía que venir. Y obligué a mi hermano a acompañarme, y el dijo que me soportó durante una hora, pero luego se alejó diciendo que no aguantaba más.- Alice hizo un puchero que me recordó a a mi cachorro clandestino- El insensible sólo se esfumó de mi lado.

-Debe estar preocupado ahora-

-¡Se lo merece! ¡Por abandonar a su hermana pequeña! ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-Estoy segura de que ahora esta sudando sus culpas.-

Alice rió conmigo.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿andas sola por las calles sin dama de compañía?- su cuestionamiento no sonó a reproche sino a simple curiosidad.

-Si, bueno no es mi costumbre, pero salí de mi casa con muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

-Necesitabas tiempo para pensar

-Exactamente

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.- dijo al notar que yo no agregaría nada mas- Y lo que hago en esas ocasiones es salir a comprar. No hay nada que me ayude más que un vestido o un sombreno nuevo ¡y ni hablar de los zapatos!-

Le sonreí mientras parloteaba sobre pañuelos y collares. Doblamos una esquina encontrándonos con media docena de carruajes estacionados.

-¿Ves el tuyo?-

-Si. ahí esta Tom y mi hermano.-dijo apuntando a un par de figuras borrosas- ¡Ven! Te los presentaré.

Pero yo sentía que habían agotado por el día mis ganas de ser amable. Alice me agradaba mucho pero entre las fichas, los gritos, las caminatas furiosas, las flores y las caidas frustradas, me encontraba exhausta.

-Muchas gracias Alice, pero debo volver a mi casa pronto. No quiero preocupar más a mis padres. Estoy segura de que los conoceré en otra ocasión.-respondí entregándole sus cosas.

-De acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias, Bella. No se como puedo retribuirte las atenciones. Pero lo haré.

-No es necesario, Alice

-Lo es- me contradijo alegremente- Fuiste muy amable conmigo. Espero nos veamos pronto

-Yo también lo espero, Alice. Cuídate e intenta no perderte.

Ella se río - Adiós, Bella.

Me despedí e hice el camino rápidamente a mi hogar, contenta y satisfecha por mi nueva amiga. Ella claramente era de clase acomodada, pero me dio la impresión de ser diferente a lo que yo ya conocía de este tipo de personas. Era amable, inteligente, amistosa y honesta. Quizás todos los extranjeros fuesen así. Mientras caminaba divagé por unos segundos y me imaginé viajando a una tierra extraña llena de promesas de libertad.

Detuve la ensoñación abruptamente al llegar a mi casa. Miré la puerta de entrada especulando lo que se me venía encima. Una madre colérica era cosa segura. Pero el destino no parecía tener paciencia conmigo porque la puerta se abrió antes de que yo me decidiera a entrar. Una figura oscura se perfilo en el marco de la entrada. No la reconocí al principio, pero después una voz me llamó.

-¡Bella!-

-Jacob- me acerqué a el- Lo siento. Me perdí su cena de bienvenida.-

-No se disculpe, Bella- él sonreía amistosamente- Escuché bastante antes de que saliera de su casa. Lo entiendo perfectamente.-me sonrojé otra vez pensando en Jacob escuchando mis gritos. El se rió- No es necesario avergonzarse, Bella.

-No lo puedo evitar. ¿Esta mi madre muy furiosa?

-Lo estaba en un principio, pero le expliqué la situación y se calmó. Subió a acostarse apenas terminamos de cenar- Mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Le explicó la situación?¿De qué habla?

El se carcajeó otra vez

-Conozco a Mike Newton, Bella. Hace años. Sé la clase de hombre que es. Mi hermana Rachel sufrió en carne propia uno de sus acosos hace unos meses. Le expliqué a su madre que no le gustaría tenerlo ni de yerno, ni de amigo de la familia. Ese hombre es detestable. Imagino que algo similar debe haber ocurrido en su caso, a juzgar por lo que le escuche decir hace unas horas.

Me sorprendí. Jacob parecía ser un ángel caído del cielo, con el único propósito de ayudarme. Le expliqué lo que me había sucedido con el en el baile del Museo.

-Claro, no me sorprende para nada, Bella. Yo aprendí a esperar lo peor de él-

- Y tiene el descaro de mandarme flores y mensajes ¡Cerdo libidinoso! -me callé repentinamente, pero Jacob se largó a reír.

-Una señorita de lengua mordaz. Eso es difícil de encontrar.

-Claro- dije entre risas- Jacob, gracias por explicarle a mi madre. Estaba pensando que llegó aquí sólo con el propósito de salvarme de mis problemas. Mi caída, los regaños de mi padre, los de mi madre, y ahora arregla la situación "Newton"- enumeré.- ¿Cómo podré agradecérselo?

-No es necesario, Bella. Es un placer para mi salvar doncellas en peligro. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los caballeros hoy en dia?- yo solo me reí. Sentía que Jacob Black iba a ser un gran amigo. Era educado pero no pomposo ni quisquilloso, se reía con naturalidad y al parecer me aceptaba tan loca como era.

Como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos agregó - Me siento absolutamente pagado si puedo llamarme su amigo. ¿Puedo hacerlo?- me ofreció su gran mano.

-Claro Sr. Amigo- la estreché - Soy yo la que se siente honrada de tan noble compañía.

-Perfecto Srta. Doncella. Ahora si me disculpa debo irme a mi hogar. Estoy agotado luego de arreglar cierto desastre que cierta amiga hizo con unas fichas.- Me miraba a los ojos fijamente, pero mantenía su sonrisa serena.

-¡Que amiga más torpe debe tener!

-Un poco torpe puede ser- lo golpeé suavemente en su brazo enorme- Pero absolutamente adorable- me sonrojé - Y aún más cuando se sonroja.

Ambos nos reímos y Jacob tomó mi mano, y se la llevó a los labios para besarla suavemente.

-Adiós, Bella. Espero verla pronto.

-Nos vemos, Jacob.- lo seguí con la mirada hasta que subió al carruaje, y agotada entré a mi hogar.

_**(EDWARD) **_

-¿Dónde demonios esta Alice?- pregunté tontamente a Peter. Tenía claro que él sabia menos que yo del paradero de mi pequeña e irritante hermana.

-Seguro ya llegará, Sr. Edward- respondió tranquilamente. Nada jamás alteraba a Peter.- No se preocupe. Esta cuidad es tranquila hasta llegar al punto de aburrir.

-No sé cómo puedes saber eso si llevamos menos de un día aquí.

-Pero conocemos Washington, y es tan calmo como una laguna. Aquí hay aún menos habitantes. Moriremos de ocio antes de que termine el año.

Murmuré una sarta de incoherencias como respuesta.

Estaba irritado y empezando a preocuparme, sin mencionar que me sentía totalmente exhausto. Después del largo viaje que habíamos hecho por mar para llegar a América, mis padres no hablian querido detenerse a descansar y emprendimos rápidamente un viaje aún mas tortuoso por tierra cruzando todo el estado para llegar a Los Angeles. Todavía podía sentir el traqueteo del tren en mis huesos. Si bien viajábamos de modo cómodo, el camino había sido largo y cansado. A eso había que sumarle a Emmett, con sus bromas inacabables, Rosalie con su mal humor, y Alice con un estusiasmo que rallaba en la locura. Haber llegado vivo hoy de madrugada era todo un milagro.

Alcancé a dormir sólo unas horas antes de que Alice protestara por toda la casa, reclamando compañía para ir de compras ¡De compras! Mi hermana era totalmente absurda. Las criadas estaban ocupadas armando nuestro nuevo hogar y los demás miembros de mi familia fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para escabullirse, pero yo no fui lo bastante rápido. Alice casi me había amenazado para que la acompañara, y no tuve más opción que hacerlo. Por mucho que me desagradara, no permitiría que anduviese sola por las calles de una cuidad que apenas conocía. Le expresé claremente que el límite de tiempo sería una hora.

De modo que soporté el castigo lo mejor que pude, pero cuando quedó claro que la hora sería insuficiente para ella, simulé alejarme con tal de hacerla entrar en razón. Quizás lo hubiese logrado si una señorita no me hubiese detenido en plena calle para hablarme. Por algún motivo parecía saber quien era yo y me habló con directa coquetería. Me pareció bastante desagradable pero debí haber supuesto que esto pasaría. El regreso de mi familia era el mayor chisme de la cuidad. Le hablé cortésmente e intenté deshacerme de ella sin ser maleducado. Cuando por fin lo logré, luego de cinco minutos que me parecieron cinco horas, fui a buscar a Alice, pero ella había desaparecido. Busqué tienda por tienda pero no había rastros del pequeño demonio.

Al final había decidido ir donde Peter, con la vaga esperanza de que hubiese regresado al carruaje. No me sorprendí cuando no la encontré. Mi hermana tenía muy poco desarrollado el sentido de la ubicación, y no creía que recordara el camino de vuelta. Empecé a desesperarme rápidamente pero Peter había insistido en esperar diez minutos y si no llegaba, saldríamos ambos a buscarla.

Así que me hallaba apoyado en el coche, mientras mi cochero hablaba absurdamente con los caballos, haciendo referencia a la aburrida cuidad a la que habíamos vuelto luego de 15 años. Yo no recordaba mucho de esta. Nos habíamos mudado cuando apenas había cumplido los 6 años. Pero se me hacía familiar, como si nunca hubiese dejado de ser mi hogar. Los grandes árboles, el clima cálido y agradable muy diferente al tiempo lluvioso y frío de Inglaterra. Los habitantes mexicanos que todavía habitaban el lugar, aunque en una menor proporción comparado a otros tiempos, según me había dicho mi padre.

Al principio me había opuesto a trasladarme de nuevo a este país. En Inglaterra se destilaba indiferencia hacia Estados Unidos, pero Carlisle había crecido, se había casado y había engendrado hijos en este país. Le tenía un cariño especial a esta tierra, cariño que yo mismo compartía ahora que había vuelto. Algo así como un reencuentro conmigo mismo. No lo podía explicar, pero la sensación no me abandonaba. Sin embargo, en un primer momento no me había entusiasmado con la idea. En Europa tenía mi hogar, mis amigos, y una vida que empezaba a construir. El plan original era que solo mis padres junto con Alice se mudaran hacia la costa oeste de América, porque Emmett no queía abandonar a Rosalie y yo tampoco viajaría. Pero Carlisle y Esme no veían esta separación como parte de sus planes. Por supuesto, querían mantener la familia unida.

De modo que se aseguraron que Rosalie también viniera, en verdad, pocas opciones tenía la prometida de mi hermano, así que no fue dificil convencerla. Su familia, que incluía a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, había muerto hace 4 meses en un horrible accidente de carruaje. Rosalie, que de ya por sí era un poco arisca, se transformó en una arpía. Sabía que no era nadie para juzgarla, cuando en mi vida jamás me había ocurrido nada tan terrible como a ella, pero no podía entender como mi hermano lograba soportarla. Y no lo hacía por lástima ni mucho menos, se podía ver el amor brillando en sus ojos castaños cada vez que se fijaba en ella. El tenía la esperanza de que Rosalie, con tiempo y con ayuda, volviese a ser la misma de antes. Por el contrario, yo tenía mis serias dudas. Ella siempre había sido caprichosa y mimada, y aunque su pena era verdadera, me daba la impresión que a veces se aprovechaba un poco de la situación. Mi familia, por supuesto, no compartía mi punto de vista.

Poco después de que se mi hermano aceptara viajar mi madre me abordó a mi. Le dejé en claro que no deseaba trasladarme. Pero ella, me había preguntado acertadamente, qué era lo que me ataba ese lugar. Y la sopresiva verdad, era que nada. Tenía mis amigos y amigas, mis estudios, pero nada de eso era suficiente para quedarme. Ni siquiera Tanya. Así que, con verguenza me di cuenta que no quería ir porque estaba cómodo, y estaba anteponiendo eso a la felicidad de mi familia. Sabía que todos ellos, especialmente Esme, experimentarían tristeza y decepción por mi desición. Y como no quería ser el causante de esto, me dejé convencer y me uní a los planes de mudanza.

Peter interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Si no me equivoco, la Stra. Alice acaba de doblar la esquina. Gulliver me avisó- explicó Peter refiriéndose al caballo. El siempre hablaba con ellos, y yo me hablia cansado de exasperarme por ello. Desde hace algunos años sólo me reía. Pero no tuve tiempo ni de eso, me giré rápidamente para ver dos figuras femeninas. Con un profundo alivio, vi que una parecía ser Alice. De hecho estaba seguro, poeque todas sus compras estaban con ella. La otra figura le entregó unos paquetes y la observó por unos momentos cuando caminó hacia nosotros.

-... cuídate, he intenta no perderte- escuché la voz suave y dulce seguida de una pequeña risa, de la acompañante de Alice antes de marcharse. Mi hermana le respondió algo pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado observándola alejarse.

-¡Edward!

Alice me llamó a mitad de camino.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola?-empezó a gritar mientras caminaba con furia hacia mi. Cuando llegó dejó rápidamente sus cosas en el choche y se volvió para seguir con los gritos- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me podría haber pasado?¿No te importa acaso? ¡No conozco a nadie, Edward! ¡Ni siquiera sé donde estoy parada...!-

-Lo siento, pequeña. De verdad no era mi intención...-

- ¿NO ERA TU INTENCIÓN?-bramó- ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Claro que era tu intención!-

-No Alice...

- Eres el peor hermano que alguien halla tenido la desgracia...

-Alice...

-Yo no sé que hubiese sido de mi si no...-por el rabillo del ojo vi a Peter divertirse con la escena

-Alice...

-Imagínate le tienes que decir a mi madre que me perdiste y...

-Alice..- empecé a cansarme

-Emmett te tiraría un pozo, Edward...

-¡Alice!- se calló- Escúchame por favor- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento, no quise abandonarte. En un primero momento fingí irme para que nos fuésemos a casa. Pero alguien me habló en la calle y cuando volví, ya no estabas. Te busqué Alice, por cada tienda, y luego vine aquí con la esperanza que hubieses encontrado en camino tu sola. Si no aparecías en unos minutos mas con Peter habríamos ido en carruaje a buscarte- expliqué rápidamente para que no me interrumpiera.

Me miró escéptica

-¿Alguien te habló en la calle? Si nadie nos conoce.

-No personalmente Alice, pero somos el mayor chisme de la cuidad. ¿De verdad es tan raro que nos hablen?

-Conmigo nadie lo hizo- me observó por unos segundos pensativamente y sonrió- Pero por otro lado... eres hijo de un Conde, y no estás nada mal.

Rodé mis ojos.

-Esme te lo dijo, Edward - insistió- Las jóvenes aquí se van a interesar por ti. ¿O me equivoco al pensar que fue una muchacha la que habló hoy contigo?

Ella tomó mi silencio como una afirmación

-¿Ves lo que te digo?... ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé, ni me importa. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de volver donde mi compulsiva hermana. De todos modos ¿Cómo volviste? Te vi llegar con alguien

-¡Ah, si! Era Bella o Isabella en verdad. Mmm, creo que no me dijo su apellido, o lo olvidé. En cualquier caso... fue muy amable Edward, al acompañarme hacia aquí.¡Seremos amigas! estoy segura. Ella es muy agradable, tiene un año más que yo, es hermosa, educada y gentil. ¡Debe venir a nuestra casa! Cuando esté en condiciones de recibir visitas, claro. Estoy segura que a mi madre le encantará.

-¿Y la dejaste volver sola Alice? Debiste traerla y la podríamos haber conducido a su hogar en el carruaje.- no tenía idea de porque me había enojado. Supuse que era mi instinto de caballero. Dejar a una dama sola en la oscuridad era de lo mas incorrecto, sobre todo después de haber ayudado a Alice.

-Ella es de aquí Edward, y le ofrecí venir, pero no quiso. Es de las personas que caminan para pensar, como tú. No quise interrumpirla mas de lo que ya había hecho. Parecía encontrase en una guerra mental.- me quedé en silencio.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Peter.

Mi hermana subió al coche agotada y la seguí preguntándome porque su nueva amiga, a la que ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, me llamaba la atención.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste!<strong>

**En los próximos dias subiré los capítulos 3 y 4, están listos pero los estoy corrigiendo**

**Besos**

**Cata!**


	3. La Fiesta Parte I

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Saludos! Gracias por sus opiniones :)**

* * *

><p><span>LA FIESTA (parte I)<span>

_**(Edward)**_

_Vigilaba a Emmett... tenía entumecido todo el cuerpo pero no me atrevía ni siquiera a moverme. Mi hermano no me encontraría en este escondite. A él jamás se le ocurriría buscarme aquí._

_-Sal Eddie, de donde quiera que estés..._

_Su voz cercana casi me hace perder el equilibrio, pero alcancé a agarrarme a una rama en el último segundo._

_-No puedes esconderte de mí.- _

_Emmett entró en mi campo de visión. Se movía bruscamente agitando sus brazos mientras peleaba con la flora rebelde. Era intimidante, demasiado grande para su edad. Casi todos mis amigos le tenían miedo, y también los suyos. A veces me venía bien porque los demás no se atrevían a meterse conmigo. Pero en estos momentos era yo el que le temía. Sólo contaba con que era más rápido que él y un poco más astuto._

_Llegó a parase justo debajo del árbol en el que estaba encaramado, y miró alrededor. Ni siquiera respiré._

_De pronto, un niño rubio pasó corriendo como un rayo a unos metros de Emmett, y este en seguida salió tras de él para que no llegase al refugio. Agradecí mi buena suerte, y esperando que Jasper tuviese a Emmett ocupado para poder acercarme a la base y ganar el juego, salté al suelo._

_-¡Ahhh!- _

_Caí sobre algo blando y escuché un gritito. Pensando que era uno de los niños que se escondían de mi hermano mayor, tapé su boca._

_-Si te callas, le ganamos los dos a Emmett- me giré a verlo. Me encontré con dos enormes ojos cafés que me miraban con miedo y rabia. Me quedé estupefacto al ver que era una pequeña niña, con un vestido melocotón. Alcancé a avergonzarme por haber caído arriba de ella cuando ella me mordió la mano para que la soltara, y mi bochorno fue sustituido por enojo. _

_-¡Ay! Pero... ¿que haces?- miré mi mano en busca de sangre. Sólo habían unos pequeños dientes marcados en forma de media luna. Me levanté_

_-¡Caíste en mi espalda!- me acusó levantándose ella también. _

_-¡No lo hice a propósito! ¿Quién te manda a ponerte debajo de un árbol? _

_Escuché ruidos y temí lo peor._

_-No le digas a nadie que me viste- dije mientras escalaba de nuevo el árbol. Alcancé a subir justo cuando Emmett apareció por la izquierda. Se detuvo en seco al ver a la niña._

_-Hola- dijo _

_-Hola- respondió ella. Pude ver que no le temía a mi hermano_

_-¿Qué haces?- la niña se encogió de hombros. -¿Tu gritaste?_

_-Sí_

_-¡Ah! ¿Por qué?-_

_"Por favor, que no le diga. Por favor que no le diga" rogué en mi cabeza. Mamá siempre decía que Dios nos escuchaba._

_-Un niño me golpeó._

_-¿Un niño? ¿Cómo era?_

_-Muy feo- hice una mueca. "Mocosa" Yo no era feo._

_Emmett sonrió_

_-¿Más feo que yo?_

_-No, casi igual de feos- eso borró las sonrisa de su cara y puso una en la mía. ¡Decirle feo a Emmett! La pequeña era valiente_

_-¿Y por donde se fue?_

_Ella rió y apuntó hacia la derecha. El niño de 8 años corrió en esa dirección y apenas desapareció la niña levantó la cabeza y me miró._

_-¿Juegan al escondite?_

_-Sí-_

_-¿Puedo jugar?_

_-No- ni se inmutó. _

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Eres niña_

_-¿Y?_

_-Que las niñas no juegan_

_Ella levantó su nariz obstinadamente. No lloraba, las niñas siempre lloraban cuando peleaban conmigo o con algún otro, pero ella no lo hacía. Tomó aire profundamente_

_-¡ENCONTRÉ A UNO!_

_Casi me me caí por su grito_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Me van a encontrar!_

_-Déjame jugar- pidió ahora en voz baja_

_-No_

_-¡AQUÍ HAY UNO! _

_-¡Que te calles!_

_-Déjame jugar-_

_-No_

_-¡ATRÁPENLO!_

_-Silencio, por favor. No quiero perder.- escuché pasos viniendo- ¡Súbete!- bajé unas ramas apresuradamente y tomé su pequeña mano. Con un impulso estaba al lado mío y nos escondimos en el follaje_

_-¿Esto significa que puedo jugar?- susurró_

_No le respondí y ella infló de nuevo sus pulmones. _

_-Si- respondí irritado antes de que chillara- Puedes jugar._

_Ella sonrió y no soltó mi mano._

_..._

La luz me impactó en el rostro. Me desperté desorientado.

-¡Levántate Edward! ¡Es tarde!

-¿Tarde?- pregunté mientras me sacudía el sueño.

-¡Hoy es la fiesta Edward!- Alice se acercó a mi cama con paso enérgico.- Mamá espera ponernos presentables, se celebra en nuestro honor, ya lo sabes, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es levantarte e ir por las ropas que dejé preparadas para ti, pensé que sería mejor un color oscuro para que contrastara...

No le presté atención. Había soñado con mi infancia aquí, estaba seguro. Aparecía un Emmett muy pequeño, un niño rubio que se me hacía familiar y una niñita de largas ondas cafés que me había mordido. Observé mi mano tontamente en busca de alguna marca. No había ninguna

-¡Te estoy hablando, Edward!- Alice me observó- ¿Le pasa algo a tu mano?

-No- sonreí

Ella alzó una ceja

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-No es nada hermana. ¿Puedes parar con el interrogatorio? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Ya te lo dije. Debes prepararte para la noche y...

Rodé los ojos. -Es todavía de mañana. ¿Esperas que me vista ahora para la fiesta?

-No, pero...

-Entonces déjame dormir Alice-

-No. Nuestros padres nos esperan para desayunar.

Suspiré derrotado.

-Esta bien Alice. Puedes decirles que bajaré apenas este listo

Mi hermana pequeña se retiró luego de recordarme que me diese prisa. Minutos mas tarde bajaba las escaleras aún pensando en el sueño. Seguramente mi regreso había desencadenado algunos recuerdos pasados. Me pregunté por los niños que aparecían en el. El rubio al parecer se llamaba Jasper, pero de la pequeña muerde manos no sabia nada mas ¿Vivirían todavía aquí?. Me reí al recordar el terror que me provocaba Emmett y de las ganas que tenía de ganarle en los juegos. Mi hermano siempre ganaba.

-Veo que amaneciste bien- Esme me interceptó y me miro sonriendo

-Solo recordaba algo

-¿Puedo saber que?

-Los juegos con Emmett cuando era pequeño.- ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-Ah! si, te la pasabas horas tratando de ganarle. Los niños siempre le tenían miedo, así ganaba con facilidad.

-¿Te acuerdas de los amigos que teníamos cuando vivíamos aquí?

Mi madre me miró con confusión

-No mucho, la verdad ¿por qué?

-Creo que recuerdo a algunos niños de nuestros años aquí. Jugábamos en un bosque.

-¿Bosque? En los Angeles no hay bosques cercanos Edward.

-Lo se, pero ¿es posible que alguna vez estuviésemos en uno? ¿un viaje quizás? Estoy seguro de recordar que Emmett tenía unos 7 u 8 años y estábamos todavía aquí. Y que no era un lugar en Inglaterra.

Ella pensó por un momento antes de entrar al comedor.

-Puede ser Washington. Fuimos ahí en un par de ocaciones.

-¿Washington?

-Si

- Tampoco he visto bosques allí, madre

-No exactamente en la cuidad, pero estuvimos en un pueblo pequeño, visitando amigos. El lugar esta rodeado de árboles y cercano al mar

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Forks

_**(Bella)**_

El carruaje se movía bruscamente sobre el pavimento. A ciertos sectores de la ciudad le estaban reemplazando los adoquines. La casa de los Weber estaba justamente entre estos sitios en reconstrucción. De modo que yo me sentía rebotar sobre el asiento de terciopelo.

Estaba cansada. Molly y mi madre habian confabulado todo el dia arreglándome para el dichoso evento. Obligaron a probarme, lo que yo sentí como cientos de vestidos. Finalmente se habían decidido por uno azul, con detalles plateados. Era bastante lindo, aunque el corsé era mas estrecho de lo usual, y me sentiría cómoda en el si no tuviese que usarlo para este tipo de fiestas. Mi pelo estaba recogido hacia atrás, con algunos de mis mechones marrones colgando en suaves ondas sobre mis oídos. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, llevaba guantes blancos en mis brazos y una capa azul oscuro sobre mis hombros. Me preguntaba que maniobras evasivas tendría que ocupar para no bailar e interactuar lo menos posible. Sentía que me llevaban como una ofrenda. Suspiré.

Mi madre se movía nerviosa de un lado hacia otro. El baile era a las 9 en punto y nosotros llegábamos un poco retrasados, por lo que seguramente nos habíamos perdido la presentación masiva de ambas familias. Donde se paraban una tarima y se los aplaudía. No me importaba en realidad. Las presentaciones duraban toda la noche. El principio era sólo la punta de iceberg.

El carruaje se detuvo. Charlie descendió y nos ayudó a bajar a mi y a Reneé. Escuché la música y voces humanas. Resignada seguí a mis padres. Era tan majestuoso como esperaba. Mesas ubicadas con bebidas y meseros dando vueltas con copas de cristal rebosantes de champán. Busqué a Ángela con la mirada, esperaba que ella pudiera acompañarme, y evitarme las molestas presentaciones de sociedad. Sin embargo, con o sin Angela, no guardaba muchas esperanzas. Di un rápido vistazo a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar: Había muchos rostros que no conocía. Sin duda "Mucho Gusto, Isabella Swan", me acompañaría toda la noche.

Como una confirmación de mis sospechas, Charlie me arrastró consigo para conocer a jefes de policía de cuidades vecinas que habían sido invitados por el alcalde. Me presentó a un sin número de hombres severos junto a sus esposas e hijos que me observaban con ojos brillantes. Me di cuenta que Charlie era en verdad joven para el cargo que ejercía. Sus colegas lo sobrepasaban en promedio por unos 15 años. Luego de 20 minutos de formalidades me excusé para ir a buscar una bebida.

-¡Isabella!- sentí un escalofrío al oír la voz de Jessica coreada por risas tontas.

Me di vuelta obligándome a sonreír educadamente.

-Buenas noches, prima. Lauren, Leah ¿cómo están ustedes?- dije inclinando mi cabeza levemente.

- Hola, Isabella.-respondió Lauren con sorna, mientras Jessica y Leah seguían con su ronda de risas ridículas. Las tres se veían muy arregladas e impresionantes. Jess y Lauren rubias y Leah morena, se lucían con vestidos glamourosos, aunque un poco provocativos. Por un segundo me pregunté si podían respirar adecuadamente con sus ceñidos corsé. Apostaría que alguna de las tres sufriría un leve desmayo en algún momento de la velada. Claramente querían ser observadas desde cualquier punto de la habitación.- ¡Qué gran noche! ¿no crees?-

.-En efecto. es una noche muy agradable -

-Lauren, Jessica y yo, nos hemos detenido a retomar el aliento. Los muchachos nos han invitado a bailar desde que llegamos. Son todos tan educados y guapos. Dime Isabella, ¿ya has bailado con alguno?

Debí haber sabido que aquella conversación tenia como único fin humillarme.

-No, Leah. No he tenido la oportunidad de bailar aún.

Las tres me miraron con lástima.

-¡Ah! Bueno, prima -sonrió con superioridad- No te preocupes. Seguro alguien bailará contigo en algún momento. Pero si no ocurre, siempre puedes bailar con tu padre ¿cierto? Para que aproveches la música. O quizás le podemos pedir a uno de los Cullen que te presenten alguien adecuado.- Yo iba a responder pero Leah se adelantó y se dirigió a mi.

-Tu prima bailó con uno de los hijos de Dr. Cullen. ¿Edward, verdad?- Jessica asintió- El se portó maravillosamente con ella. Tiene 21 años y sin duda alguna es uno de los hombres más hermosos que he conocido.

-Me alegro por ti prima. ¿Y dónde esta el maravilloso Edward?-

El rostro de Jess decayó por algunos segundos antes de recomponerse.

-Es uno de los invitados de honor. Debe saludar a mucha gente.

-¿Y por qué no lo acompañas? Seguro se querrá lucir con una belleza como tú, ¿verdad, chicas?- pregunté malévolamente. No tenia duda que ella había bailado con él, pero Jess siempre estiraba la verdad, y yo me divertía bajándole los humos.

Jessica respondió antes que sus secuaces lo hicieran.

-Ya bailaré con él mas tarde. Además, no es el único que esta reclamando mis atenciones, Bella. Hay otros jóvenes. Michael Newton estuvo preguntando por mi- "Y por todas las demás" pensé. Jess hablaba de Newton soñadoramente, como un príncipe azul.

-Quizás deberías bailar con él-

-Sin duda lo haré en algún minuto de la velada.- la seguridad en su voz resultaba casi admirable.- Iremos de vuelta a bailar, Bella. Pero me apena dejarte aquí tan sola, quizás yo pueda decirle a un chico que te invite a la pista- la muy idiota hablaba como si yo fuera una leprosa objeto de su caridad. Me picaban las manos de las ganas que tenía de abofetearle sus rostro de talco.- aunque sea sólo una canción, seguro que a algún joven no le importaría...-

-No es necesario, prima. Soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma. Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a los anfitriones para agradecerles por la invitación.- Me alejé de las víboras rápidamente y oí sus risas burlonas a mi espalda.

Parecía que esta noche, Jessica lograría todo lo que quería. Mejor para mí. Si consiguiese un pretendiente y una propuesta matrimonial menos tiempo tendría para irritarme. Me paseé por el salón buscando efectivamente a los anfitriones. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a varios hombres mirándome y a otros con la expresa intención de acercarse a mí. Los esquivé de la manera más hábil y discreta posible. Pensé en un momento aceptar algún baile para que Jessica y sus desagradables amigas se dieran cuenta que no necesitaba de ningún favor para bailar, pero luego recordé que no tenía porque demostrarle nada a nadie. Y bailar con hombres que la mayoría de las veces miraban mi escote, por muy educados que fueran, no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo.

A los pocos minutos encontré a los sres. Weber. Agradecí por la velada y me dispuse a conversar con Angela. Tenía una expresión triste en el rostro y la cuestioné al respecto.

-No es nada, Bella-

-Angie, a mí no puedes engañarme ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien tus hermanos? ¿Les ocurrió algo a los gemelos?- la mayor preocupación de Angela eran sus hermanos gemelos de 8 años.

-No, no ellos se encuentran bien-

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ay, amiga!- suspiró- Por favor, no me preguntes. De todas maneras, mi madre me ha prohibido hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Prohibido?

-Si

-¿Prohibido hablar?- no lo podía creer.

-Si

-Pero... ¡eso es absurdo!

-Si, quizás... pero debo obedecerla. De lo contrario...- tragó pesadamente

-¿De lo contrario que?

Angela luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas.

-Mi madre... bueno... la conoces. Es muy estricta.

Era verdad. Mi amiga había sido criada por una madre muy severa. Resultado de esto, sus modales se asemejaban más a los de una monja que a una señorita de 19 años. Una vez estando en su casa, a Angie se le había escapado una maldición (un hábito adquirido de mí), y para su mala fortuna su madre la escuchó. La encerró por tres días en un dormitorio de la casa, que contaba solo con una silla y una pequeña ventana y sólo le permitió tomar desayuno durante la condena. Le advirtió que si la escuchaba maldecir otra vez serían tres días, pero en el sótano solamente con un vaso de agua.

Como si fuera poco, cada vez que creía que Angela cometía un pecado, además de obligarla a confesarse, la hacía rezar toda la noche.

-Claro que lo sé. ¿Pero qué es lo tan grave que no puedes ni contármelo a mí?

-No puedo, Bella.- murmuró angustiada

Tomé sus manos entre las mías

-¿Ella te amenazó para que no hablaras conmigo?

-No sólo contigo-

-¿Te amenazó para que no hablaras con nadie?

Asintió

-Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo sé, pero... es que no sólo se trata de mi, Bella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que no se trata sólo de ti?

-Sus amenazas...-lloró- Si ella descubriese que yo hablé con alguien... no sólo sería yo la perjudicada...y eso... no... no podría soportarlo.- las lágrimas ahora caían sin control dejando caminos en su rostro. La alejé de la multitud y la abracé. Ella sollozaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila, amiga.- acaricié su cabello por un largo rato hasta que empezó a calmarse.

-Lo siento- dijo separándose

-No te disculpes por llorar, Angela

-Ya no se que hacer, estoy tan desesperada-

-Quizás pueda ayudarte-

-No, nadie puede hacerlo-

-Pero...-

-No.

-Es que...-

-No- me cortó de nuevo con decisión en su voz- Gracias Bella, pero no debes preocuparte. Hazlo por mí. Si mi madre me viese...-

Suspiré

-Está bien. Haré como que aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Gracias.

-Pero si cambias de opinión

-No lo haré. De todos modos te lo agradezco.

-No tienes porque-

-Eres una gran amiga. Ojalá pudiese contarte, pero... no esta en mis manos.

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes- dije abrazándola- De todas maneras, no deberías hacer caso a amenazas. Aunque sean de tu propia madre.

-No tengo mas opción ... si ella... ella llegase a ...- sus ojos empezaron a brillar nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No diré más.

Ella sonrió y tomó aire profundamente. Parecía que se estaba armando de valor.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta?- preguntó apuntando a los bailarines.

Vi los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y supe que no pasaría desapercibida. Por todo lo que me había insinuado, yo no quería que su madre la viese así. Con repentina iluminación, caminé hasta una de las mesas cercanas y tomé una copa con vino tinto. Volví hacia Angela rápidamente. Ella me miraba extrañada.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el vino?

La ignoré.

-¿Quieres realmente estar en esta fiesta?

-Bueno, no pero...

-¿Y si tuvieras una excusa para poder retirarte?

-¿Cómo cual?

-¿Una amiga torpe que te derramó vino encima?

-¡Bella!

-¿Qué? No puedes decir que no es una historia creíble, soy lo suficientemente torpe para causar ese accidente y otros mucho peores. ¡Lo sabes! Puedes añadir que este era un vestido perfecto y no tienes otro similar para volver a bajar. Además tendrías que maquillarte de nuevo y para cuando acabaras la fiesta ya estaría terminando.

Ella me miró dudosa por algunos momentos

-¿Y me vas a tirar el vino ahora?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Deseo ayudarte, no humillarte. Llévate la copa y tíratela encima cuando estés sola.

Dudó por unos segundos más. ¿Qué tanto pensaba? ¡Era perfecto! Si no lo hubiese prometido a Reneé que me asistiría y me comportaría, ya hubiese volcado vino en mi vestido.

-De acuerdo-

Sonreí y se la entregué.

-Eres un ángel. Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Vete- miré a mi alrededor- No veo a tus padres, así que aprovecha de irte ahora. Y descansa

-Lo haré- le diño un apretón cariñoso a mi brazo con su mano libre y se escabulló por una puerta cercana.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, pensando cuál sería el problema que aquejaba a Angela. Me imaginaba que debía ser algo delicado. Ella era una persona muy tranquila y generalmente no se alteraba por nada. Se tomaba las cosas bastante bien y siempre tenía una palabra sabia. Me pregunté con que la habría amenazado su madre. ¿Y a qué se refería cuando decía que no sería la única perjudicada? ¿Quién más podría verse dañado por la sra. Weber? Ella era una mujer estricta, era verdad, pero no mala. La prefería mil veces antes que mi tia Matilde.

¿Qué podría haber hecho Angela para ganarse la terrible ira de su madre?

Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue que se hubiese comportado de un modo inmoral, pero lo descarté rápidamente. Angela jamás haría algo así. Era tan respetuosa de Dios y de sus normas como su madre.

¿Tendría que ver con sus hermanos? Quizás, pero ella me había dicho que ellos estaban bien. ¿Bien por el momento?

Suspiré cansada. ¡Cómo me gustaría saberlo! Ver a una de las pocas amigas que tenía de ese modo, me angustiaba terriblemente. Quizás si insistía un poco más, o la invitaba a mi casa para que hablara conmigo fuera de la presencia de su madre, o a un paseo por las avenidas...

Una voz pomposa y extrañamente familiar tras mío, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me volví en acto reflejo

-¡Maldición!- mascullé

Michael Newton estaba avanzando en mi dirección, con dos señoritas en cada brazo. Reconocí una como amiga de Jessica, la había visto en su casa repetidas veces. Mike vestía de manera elegante y caminaba con suprema arrogancia.

Me volví para darles la espalda, rezando por que pasara de largo. No fuí lo suficientemente rápida. Antes de terminar el giro escuché.

-¿Srta. Swan?-

Gemí resignada y los miré. Mike me sonreía encantado y sus acompañantes me miraron con desdén.

-Bienvenido a la cuidad sr. Newton-

-¡Así que aquí estaba!- dijo emocionado. Soltó a las damas y tomó mi mano para besarla- Es un placer verla de nuevo. He estado buscándola. Es usted muy escurridiza, si me permite decirlo.-

-Lo lamento sr. Newton. No sabía que me buscaba.

-No se preocupe.- me miró de arriba a abajo como si quisiera comerme y yo carraspeé incómoda. ¡Estúpido!- La perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo, solo para verla. Esta realmente hermosa, srta. Swan. Me deja sin aliento. La dama más bella que he visto jamás- declaró. Sus acompañantes me fulminaron con la mirada.

-Creo que exagera sr. Newton- me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, en parte por la rabia y en parte por verguenza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Le gustaron las flores?

-¿Flores?- preguntó la muchacha a su derecha

-Si, Ellen. Le envié flores a esta hermosa dama el día de ayer. ¿Le gustaron, Isabella?

Yo no le había dado la confianza para llamarme así.

-Eran flores preciosas sr. Newton. Le...-

-Llámeme Mike, por favor.

-Bueno, Mike. No era necesario que me enviara un regalo.-

-Sólo un detalle para agasajarla como se merece.

Me quede observándole mientras el me sonreía seductoramente. La llamada Ellen volvió a hablar.

-¡Mike! Ven, vamos a buscar más champán- decía al tiempo que se apoderaba de su brazo nuevamente.

-En realidad querida-dijo sin mirarla- la srta. Swan y yo iremos a bailar.

Ellen, su amiga y yo nos quedamos de piedra. ¡Qué se creía el muy pedante!

-¿Cómo dice, sr. Newton?- inquirí

-Mike, por favor

-¿Cómo dice, Mike?

-Isabella...¿se olvida que me debe un baile?-

¡Idiota! Una cosa era que fuese un libertino, pero eso no excusaba su falta de educación. ¡Ordenarme bailar con él sin siquiera preguntar!

-En verdad, nunca se lo prometí sr. Newton. Yo...-

-Mike-

- Si no le importa, me siento más cómoda dirigiéndome hacia usted como sr. Newton.- vi que iba a protestar pero alcé una mano- En realidad, sólo le agradecí al muchacho por las flores y mi madre prometió que yo vendría a la fiesta. No recuerdo haber dicho nada acerca bailar.

-Bueno, Isabella- me miró algo contrariado- No me debe nada entonces. Pero ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo?

-No soy una buena bailarina, no deseo avergonzarlo.-dije fingiendo pesar. Por mucho que se lo mereciera, no deseaba humillarlo tirándole la invitación a la cara.- Estoy segura que alguna de estas damas sería dichosa de acompañarlo a la pista.- antes de que alguien pudiera expresar algo agregué- Además debo buscar a mi padre. Hay muchas personas que debe presentarme y no me perdonará jamás si no lo encuentro ahora mismo. Discúlpenme y que se diviertan.

-Isabella...- empezó Newton

-Buenas noches, sr. Newton- lo corté girándome y emprendiendo la huida.

Caminé apresuradamente entre los invitados, ganándome algunos murmullos. No me preocupaba mi comportamiento, de hecho estaba bastante orgullosa de no haberle saltado encima a Newton para darle unos buenos golpes.

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un balcón. Admiré los jardines a mi alrededor y bajé una escalera con el propósito de dar un pequeño paseo. Era en verdad un paisaje hermoso, la luna brillaba con fuerza de modo que podía caminar sin miedo sobre el césped.

Dejé que mi mente se despejara de todo problema, mientras recorría los senderos serpenteantes de los jardines de la casa del alcalde. Me encantaba estar así conmigo misma. Sólo yo y mis pasos. Al rato encontré unos bancos y me senté con un suspiro mirando hacia la luna. Estaba tan relajada que mi cabeza se asemejaba agradablemente a una hoja en blanco. Sólo mis ojos miraban el cielo estrellado y el opulento paisaje, pero mi mente no procesaba absolutamente ningún pensamiento.

En algún momento una brisa corrió y me estremecí por el frío. Miré a mi alrededor. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado en mi abstracción. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo. Deseé tener mi capa conmigo, pero eso significaría volver al salón, todavía podía escuchar la música y las voces, y no se me antojaba volver al lugar. De modo que me cubrí con mis propios brazos. También noté que mi cuero cabelludo empezaba a dolerme. Claro, el sofisticado peinado comenzaba a pasarme la cuenta. Así que busqué las horquillas, y una por una las fui eliminando, dejando que mi cabello descansara suelto sobre mis hombros, y me proporcionara una pequeña protección contra el frío.

Me sobresalté al escuchar un ruido cerca mío. A pesar de la claridad de la noche no pude ver quien era, sólo una forma oscura a cierta distancia. Sabía, por mi previa experiencia en fiestas y sus respectivos jardines, que debía ser alguna pareja que se escabullía de la fiesta para gozar de algún encuentro íntimo.

-¡Maldición! Lo que me faltaba- mascullé sin poder contenerme. De todas maneras, no creía que aquellas personas en su estado pudiesen escucharme. Me levanté y empecé a moverme en otra dirección.

-Disculpe, ¿me habla a mi?- preguntó la forma obscura musicalmente. Era un hombre

-No he visto nada, no han de preocuparse. Me iré a otro lugar - respondí malhumorada, buscando a mi alrededor una vía rápida de escape.

-¿Cómo dice?- la voz aumentó de volumen

Al notar que se acercaba, me puse nerviosa y caminé inconscientemente hacia el lado opuesto. No sabía porque reaccionaba así, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero no quería ser testigo de actos impúdicos y tampoco quería saber quienes eran sus protagonistas. De manera que me apresuré en huir pero mis pies traicioneros encontraron muy pronto un lugar donde engancharse y hacerme tropezar. Intenté mantener el equilibrio pero terminé encima de unos arbustos. Escuché una exclamación ahogada a mis espaldas y unos pasos rápidos.

-¿Se ha hecho daño?- preguntó la voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Traté de incorporarme a la vez que peleaba con algunas ramas que se adherían a mi pelo y a mi vestido.

-Creo que estoy bien- respondí todavía luchando contra el arbusto. Maldije el minuto en que se me había ocurrido soltarme el pelo. Las ramas no querían abandonarlo.

Escuché un suspiro y luego unas manos que detuvieron las mías. Un extraño cosquilleo me sacudió, uno que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Asumí que era verguenza. De todas las situaciones embarazosas de mi vida, esta podía estar dentro de las peores. Había interrumpido a una pareja en los jardines, había escapado y me hallaba prisionera de un árbol pequeño. Y para rematar, el hombre había venido en mi rescate. Si la tierra quisiese tragarme, este sería un buen momento.

-Si sigue tirando así, se quedará calva.

Me quedé estática en mi humillante posición. Estaba de cara al arbusto de modo que no podía ver al hombre, pero tuve la seguridad que no lo conocía. No hubiese olvidado su voz

-Estoy atrapada- farfullé

-Si, eso ya lo veo-dijo con algo de humor oscuro- Déjeme ayudarla con sus cabellos, luego podremos desenganchar su vestido. Me parece que su cabeza es mas importante.

Quise decirle que se fuera a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero en verdad necesitaba ayuda. Sentí sus dedos moverse delicadamente por mi cabeza, desenganchando los mechones. De nuevo el cosquilleo se extendió por mi cuerpo, había algo reconfortante en su suave toque. El no dijo nada mientras trabajaba. Cuando por fin pude levantar mi rostro lo vi.

Era un joven alto y delgado. Tenía un rostro anguloso, mandíbula firme, nariz recta y perfecta. El pelo estaba un poco desordenado y era de un extraño color bronce. Me miraba con unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban como luceros. Sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos y me examinaba de el mismo modo en que yo lo hacía. Se veía fuerte, elegante y seguro. La palabra atractivo le quedaba corta. Era muy bello. Una emoción extraña me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias- fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca. Me sonrojé.

Sonrió amablemente, sin involucrar sus ojos en el proceso. Por algún motivo, su sonrisa de cortesía me molestó.

-¿Seguimos con su vestido?- apuntó con la mano a los lugares donde el arbusto todavía me tenía prisionera. Sentí que se burlaba

-Creo que me las puedo arreglar sola, gracias- respondí al tiempo que iba liberándome. Noté su ceño arrugarse levemente pero lo ignoré. Tironeé lo mas delicadamente que pude para no romper mi vestimenta. De todas maneras estaba hecha un desastre. Mi acompañante no se movió de mi lado. Supuse que estaba siendo educado al esperar que me encontrara bien de nuevo.

-Puede retirarse. Ahora estoy bien. Le agradezco de nuevo por su consideración- dije mientras arreglaba la falda y la alisaba en algunos lugares. No es que sirviese de mucho.

-No hay problema- respondió de forma contenida.

Me pregunté que hacía todavía aquí. Había dejado a una muchacha esperándolo en los matorrales seguramente. Este pensamiento no me gustó y escaneé el lugar buscándola. Él se percató de mi mirada.

-¿Busca a alguien?- ¿Cómo podía fingir así? Me enfadé y decidí que yo no tenía porque actuar como si no pasara nada.

- ¿Su acompañante no se nos unirá?- pregunté con decisión

Se quedó perplejo

-¿Acompañante?

-No tiene porque fingir, señor. No es de mi incumbencia juzgar a nadie. Usted puede volver a sus juegos y haremos como si nada a pasado.

-Señorita, le ruego que me explique de qué habla.

-¿Me hará decirlo, señor?- estaba indignada. No mostraba ni siquiera verguenza.- No es correcto. Acepte el favor que le hago y déjeme marchar. No tengo deseo alguno de permanecer en su compañía

Percibí una chispa de fuego en sus ojos pero el mantuvo sus compostura

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el favor que me hace, antes de verla marchar?

-Me hará decirlo entonces. ¡Qué descortés!- exclamé con un resoplido impropio para una dama- Muy bien. Vuélvase a sus matorrales a jugar con su amiga. He visto esto repetidas veces en otras fiestas y no me sorprende, pero su actitud desvergonzada sí que lo hace. Ya le agradecí por su ayuda, pero no debí hacerlo ya que su presencia fue la que me obligó a escapar. Y ahora viene y finge no saber nada.¿Qué dirá su amiga por hacerla esperar en el frío? ¡Espero le dé un golpe como mínimo! ¡Yo no me rebajaré!

Capté su mirada asombrada y sin despedirme emprendí mi retirada hacia el salón. Estaba furiosa. Que hombre más insensato. ¿Por qué tuvo que ir a ayudarme? Me sentí humillada, probablemente él y la mujer que lo acompañaba se burlarían de mi. Como una anécdota para sus actos inmorales. ¡Que horror! ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente esconderse? ¿Como lo hacían las ocasionales parejas que alguna vez había escuchado? Me sentí como una torpe niña que interrumpía su diversión. Lo imaginé a él y a una mujer que igualaba su belleza riéndose de mi y un dolor agudo se alojó en mi pecho. Asumí que era verguenza. Pero no debía tenerla, me recordé subiendo los escalones frenéticamente, no había hecho nada incorrecto, salvo estar en el lugar equivocado esta noche.

Unas caras curiosas se giraron para verme con disgusto y fui consciente del estado arrugado de mi vestido y de que mi pelo estaba suelto con rastros de hojas probablemente. Me ruboricé y me dirigí a alguna habitación donde pudiese arreglarme. Dediqué algunos minutos a tranquilizarme mientras trataba de recoger mi cabello, pero fue imposible porque había perdido la mayoría de las horquillas en mi caída. De modo que lo peiné con mis dedos hasta que estuve segura de que si bien no lucía perfecto, estaba presentable.

Volví a la fiesta. Vi a Jessica bailando con Michael Newton de modo obsceno. Sus amigas se hallaban en un rincón apoyadas contra la pared. Supuse que estaban un poco ebrias, a un lado de ellas tía Matilde miraba a su hija con el ceño fruncido mientras cotorreaba con otras señoras. Su mirada no auguraba nada bueno para Jess, pero no me dediqué a pensar en ello. Mis padres también se encontraban bailando y no despegaban la mirada del otro. Sonreí casi inconscientemente, se veían felices en su propia burbuja.

-¡Bella!- una mancha color plateado se acercó con vertiginosa velocidad hacia mi. Cuando pude enfocar mis ojos, vi una expresión familiar de entusiasmo en un rostro de duendecillo.

-¡Alice!

-¡Que alegría encontrarte, Bella! Sabía que debías estar aquí hoy, pero no te he visto hasta ahora que saliste de aquella puerta-

-Es un placer volver a verte, Alice. No sabía que estarías aquí hoy.

Ella me miró asombrada

-¿Cómo no lo sabías?

-No... ¿porqué tendría que saberlo?

Su rostro confundido fue cruzado por un rayo de entendimiento.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Nunca te dije mi nombre completo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Cullen , Bella. Alice Cullen. Esta fiesta es en honor a mi familia y a los Newton

¡Oh!- Mi mandíbula cayó unos centímetros. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciega? Alice era recién llegada y tanto la familia de ella, como los Newton eran la noticia del año. Debí haberlo supuesto. De echo ni siquiera había puesto atención en su acento inglés. Sólo asumí que era extranjera. Era muy propio de mi dejar escapar estos detalles.- Debí imaginarlo, Alice. Pero no se me ocurrió ni por un segundo relacionarte con las noticias de la llegada de dos familias.

Era verdad. Durante la breve conversación en la casa de mi tía me había figurado a estas familias de modo desagradable. Y luego Mike Newton había confirmado mis sospechas con su actitud, de modo que no había dedicado ni un segundo en pensar que los Cullen serían distintos. No se me pasó por la cabeza que la simpática y entusiasta Alice fuese la hija de un conde.

-¿No estuviste en la presentación?

-No, llegué con retraso.

-Debemos corregir eso. Te presentaré a mi familia.- me arrastró con pasos de bailarina a través de la gran sala- Ya saben sobre ti, por supuesto. Están contentos por que yo halla encontrado una amiga tan pronto. Ellos dicen que atosigo a las personas, pero no los escuches. No saben lo que dicen. ¡Soy una auténtica joya! Además, seremos grades amigas, lo supe desde que me acompañaste a mi carruaje.- se detuvo para respirar y siguió remolcándome- Mi madre está muy ansiosa por conocerte. Y Emmett quiere darte sus condolencias por ser mi nueva amiga, pero sé que eres más inteligente que eso, Bella- sonrió y yo le respondí de igual manera. Si la familia de Alice era como ella, sin duda alguna les tendría estima

-¡Madre! - la pequeña hada se dirigió a una mujer de cabello caramelo y expresión dulce. Estaba hablando con un caballero de rostro amable y pelo y ojos dorados. Su porte me indicó que era el conde.- Quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan.

-¡Hasta que la encontraste, Alice!- dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia mi con una sonrisa. Tenía unos ojos verdes extrañamente familiares. No eran los mismo que tenía Alice. Eran totalmente esmeraldas- Mucho gusto, Isabella. Alice nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Te agradezco por ayudarla en nombre de mi familia. El cielo sabe que es muy distraída.

-No debe agradecerme condesa- hice una reverencia torpe- Fue un placer ayudar a Alice y también lo es conocerla.

-Llámame Esme, cariño.- sonreí. Por su expresión pude leer que le gustaban tan poco los títulos como a mi- Este es mi esposo Carlisle.- tomó el brazo del señor.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte también Isabella. Espero que Alice sepa comportarse contigo- le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a su hija.

-Ya la advertí padre. Ella no se intimidará por su amenazas.

Sus padres rieron al unísono y una voz potente se asomó entre las carcajadas.

-¿De qué me perdí?- la voz era del cuerpo más grande que hubiese visto. Parecía un ropero completo. Muy alto y musculoso, con cabello negro ensortijado y ojos caramelo brillando en su cara. Todos ellos eran muy hermosos. Cuando se enfocó en mi sonrió y su rostro se transformó de modo infantil- ¿Eres la chica Swan?

-Si, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío. Emmett Cullen a su servicio, milady.-dijo manteniendo su sonrisa y estrechando mi mano en la suya gigantesca- Te deseo mucha suerte- agregó mirando a su hermana. Ella hizo una mueca.- Alice es un pequeño demonio-rió estruendosamente

-¡Emmett!- lo reprendió su madre amorosamente.- Discúlpalo por el lenguaje,Isabella

-Sólo Bella, por favor.

-Bella- dijo Emmett- Tu nombre calza a la perfección contigo- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada apreciativa.- me sonrojé y el rió más fuerte.

-¿No vas a presentarme?- una muchacha rubia y extremadamente hermosa apareció en la escena. Debía ser la novia de Emmett según lo que había escuchado. Tenía los ojos azules y un rostro perfecto. Pero me miraba con disgusto y supuse que era por el cumplido que su prometido me había hecho-

-Bella, esta es mi prometida Rosalie Hale. Ella es Isabella Swan-

Sonreí e incliné mi cabeza.- Mucho gusto, Rosalie

Ella sólo me observó. Por unos segundos me sentí intimidada.

-Cielo, no te pongas celosa. Sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti.- Emmett alivianó la tensión y besó su mano con delicadeza

- Voy a buscar algo de beber- dijo soltándose de modo brusco para luego alejarse. Emmett sacudió la cabeza

-Discúlpala Bella. Ella es muy buena solo que...-

-No es necesario. No me ha molestado- dije para quitarle el hierro al asunto.- Me alegro mucho de conocerlos a todos. Tienen una familia maravillosa- agregué dirigiéndome a Esme y Carlisle

-Y eso que no los conoces a todos.-dijo Alice- ¿Donde está Edward?

-En el jardín como siempre.- respondió el gigante.

Algo empezó a asomarse a mi mente y no sabía que. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Esme se volvió hacia mi- Mi hijo siempre se escabulle de las fiestas y pasea solo por los jardines- me explicó.- Dice que le trae paz.

¡Oh, no! ¿No podía ser él verdad? Definitivamente no.

-Precisamente pacífico no se veía- dijo Emmett- Lo encontré alterado murmurando sobre acusaciones injustas. Estaba inquieto como un colegial-

¡No, no! ¿Acaso podría haber sido él? ¿El invitado de honor? Pero el estaba con alguien. Nunca en mi vida me había encontrado con alguna persona que solo paseara como yo. Por supuesto que estaba con alguien. Pero al mismo tiempo recordé que no había visto a ninguna muchacha alrededor. Si me había equivocado ¡Había insultado al hijo del conde!

- También dijo algo sobre una señorita ofensiva. La verdad madre, no entendí ni una sola palabra.

Mi mente empezó a bullir de pánico. Si era él, entonces yo le había insultado de la peor manera. Rogué para que fuese una mala coincidencia, pero con un acceso de horror mire a Esme y entendí porque sus ojos verdes me habían parecido tan familiares. Ya los conocía.

-Buenas noches- escuché una voz musical a mis espaldas. Me estremecí al reconocerla y me giré. El estaba ahí con el rostro que le causaría envidia a un arcángel- No hemos tenido la ocasión de presentarnos adecuadamente. Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice- sus ojos causaron estragos en mi cuando tomó mi mano para besarla- Aunque creo que me conoce como el corruptor de virtudes de muchachas jóvenes.

Su devastadora sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry por la demora... la segunda parte se viene dentro de poco<strong>

**Bsos a todos!**

**Cata!**


	4. Nota importante

**Sorry por la demora...**

**Les debo una explicación... formatearon el computador y como yo no estaba supervisando borraron mi historia que tenía alrededor de 10 capítulos listos.**

**La estoy reescribiendo y me he demorado para no dejar nada fuera! No la voy a dejar abandonada... asi que pronto se viene el capitulo 4!**

**:) besotes y perdooon!**

**cata!**


End file.
